El Caso Darien Shields
by Sir Charles Z
Summary: Mi nombre es Darien Shields y soy agente de la CIA... CAPITULO FINAL
1. Prologo

_**El tiene la habilidad…**_

Un chico apuesto de cabello negro, ojos azules y de vestimenta casual camina por el pasillo principal de la embajada Norteamericana-¡Hey tu detente!-dice un guardia del servicio de seguridad mientras unos policías militares se le acercan

_**De un hombre peligroso…**_

El chico sujeta a uno de los policías y lo somete mientras noquea al segundo dejándolos en el suelo a ambos, provocando el pánico en la embajada

-Necesito toda la información que tengamos sobre el-dice una voz

-Hacemos lo que podemos-dice otra

_**Pero el no tiene memoria…**_

-¡Mira nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esto!-dice un hombre de cabello plateado ha otro de color blanco mucho mayor

-¡No los dos tenemos algo que ver!-dice el segundo al permanecer de frente al hombre

El mismo joven de cabellos negro entra a un banco y pone su palma sobre un escáner

-El esta entrenado para pelear…-dice la voz del primer hombre mientras un escuadrón del ejercito Norteamericano revisa varios pasillos de la embajada

-Sobrevivir-el chico comienza a bajar por la orilla del edificio hasta bajar a la calle

- Y sobre todo… -camina por la calle justo cuando pasa una furgoneta el chico desaparece de la escena-desaparecer…-

-Te pagare diez mil dólares si me llevas hasta Paris-dice el chico de negro a una chica de cabello rubio, la cual se ve indecisa

-Necesito el dinero, pero no quiero salir lastimada…-dice mientras el chico le avienta un fajo grande de billetes verdes

_**Y ahora el gobierno **__**quiere acabarlo….**_

Un pequeño auto rojo viejo circula por la nevada autopista de Austria-Mira, en serio que no puedo recordar lo que haya pasado en las ultimas semanas-dice serio

-¿Cómo amnesia?-dice burlonamente mientras ambos ríen

_**Convirtiéndose en el**__** blanco principal…**_

-¿Por qué Paris, que hay ahí?-pregunta la rubia

-Hay un nombre, Darien Shields-responde el chico

-Veamos si la policía parisina puede con esto-dice el hombre de cabello plateado, mientras una chica de cabello Azul corto mira unos datos en su computadora

_**Y deben buscar la manera de sobrevivir**_

_-Sostente-dice al mientras acelera el pequeño auto y ser perseguido por la policía local_

_**Para encontrar las respuestas en su propio hogar**_

El sonido del timbre de un edificio de apartamentos los desalienta

-Al parecer no estas en casa-dice irónica la chica, cuando la casera les abre

-¡Señor Shields es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta-dice la mujer despejando dudas, una vez en el lujoso apartamento de el

-No recuerdo nada sobre esto-dijo el al mirar el lugar

_**Y ahora para encontrarlo ellos harán lo que sea para terminarlo**_

-¡Necesito a todos activos!-ordeno aquel hombre de cabello plateado

-¿¡A todos!?-dijo un subordinado

-¡Si, a todos ahora!-grito mientras varios hombres en distintas ciudades de Europa recibían un mensaje vía móvil

_**Y **__**AHORA PELIGRO…**_

-¿Qué sucede?-dice la rubia al ver que el chico estaba viendo algo en el pasillo, el se acerco cuando del ventanal sale un hombre con una arma y comienza disparar, Darien pelea con el y lo desarma

-Ya no es seguro estar aquí-dijo mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras

-Ya lo tenemos donde queríamos-dijo el mismo peli plateado cuando un sujeto con un rifle Sniper perseguía a Darien en medio de un bosque

_**ES**_

-Ya no quiero saber mas quien soy-Darien quema un pasaporte en una chimenea

-Entre mas tiempo pase conmigo mas corres peligro-le explica

-¿Qué va a pasar contigo?-le pregunta triste

_**SHIELDS**_

-Debo detenerlos…-dice la voz de Darien-a toda costa…

**EL CASO DARIEN SHIELDS**

**MUY PRONTO EN **


	2. Identidad Desconocida

_-__Mar Mediterráneo-_

El mar embravecido mecía al pequeño barco pesquero mientras la tripulación dentro de este jugaba una partida de póker, mientras uno salió a cubierta con una caja de desperdicios los cuales arrojo al mar cuando noto algo en el horizonte, un pequeño haz de luz parpadeante el hombre forzó su vista por lo mal y oscuro del clima de nueva cuenta el haz parpadeo mientras los truenos de la lluvia iluminaron momentáneamente dejando ver un cuerpo flotando en el mar, el hombre dio la alarma, poco después la tripulación sacaba del mar el cuerpo de un hombre

-¡Dios que pena!-dijo un marino al ver el cuerpo

-¿Qué nunca habías visto un muerto?-dijo otro miembro de la tripulación con ironía cuando una de las manos se movió asustándolos-¡Esta vivo!- poco después lo llevaron dentro de la embarcación al hombre el cual vestía de negro, su cabello era negro su facciones eran finas el cual fue colocado sobre una mesa mientras uno de los marineros sacaba una caja, el que parecía era el medico ordeno a la tripulación menos al que saco la caja abandonar el cuarto.

**-Capitulo 1-**

**Identidad desconocida…**

El medico saco un escalpelo de un rudimentario estuche medico y comenzó a cortar la tela del traje del hombre hizo los cortes con tal delicadeza y seguridad que la espalda de este quedo al descubierto mostrando dos impactos de bala, las cuales fueron sacados con cuidado y puestas en una bandeja.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso a este tipo?-se pregunto mientras revisaba al hombre, cortaba el traje de este con ayuda del escalpelo no había mas heridas en la parte baja de la espalda corto un poco mas hasta la cadera descubriendo una especia de cicatriz y un bultito en la piel del hombre, lo cual extraño al viejo tomo el escalpelo, dio unos cortes y con ayuda de unas pinzas saco una capsula metálica la cual le llamo la atención fue al cuarto de baño, enjuago la capsula y de una caja de herramientas saco una lupa para examinar mas a detalle vio que era una cosa muy simple con un foco rojo en le punta superior y sin saber como lo activo…

-¿Qué es esto?-miro el punto luminoso para ver si contenía algo pero lo único que consiguió fue ser deslumbrado poso el laser sobre la pared revelando así un numero de cuenta y su localización banco Geimeinschaft en Zurich, el hombre apago el laser intrigado y regreso al cuarto donde estaba el hombre llevándose una sorpresa al ver que el cuerpo había desaparecido, rápidamente comenzó a buscarlo con la vista pero al darse vuelta alguien lo sostuvo con violencia

-¡¡¿Qué es lo que me están haciendo?!!-dijo el desconocido el cual sometió al medico contra la pared-¡¡¿Qué me haces?!!-el medico como podía le decía en italiano

-_¡Te estoy curando!-_dijo axfisciandole-_¡Soy amigo soy amigo!-_

-¡¡ ¿Dónde me encuentro?!!-le seguía apretando el cuello

-¡En un barco pesquero! Un barco pesquero-dijo el doctor aun si zafarse-te…te encontramos en el agua-

-¿Agua?-dijo confundido el chico-¡¿Qué agua?!-

-Te dispararon-señalo la bandeja de metal-ahí se encuentran las balas-el hombre joven gemía de dolor mientras buscaba orientarse al hacerlo soltó al hombre-Mira-le mostro la capsula-tienes un numero de banco, ¿Qué hacia en tu cadera?-

-¿Cadera?-dijo el chico cada vez mas cansado

-Si tu cadera debajo de tu piel-le seguía interrogando

-¡Oh dios!-dijo el chico comenzando a tambalearse-¿Qué me van a hacer?-dijo al desfallecer pero el medico lo tomo y comenzó a llevar a la mesa

-Tranquilo, tranquilo-le comenzó a explicar-debes descansar ahora-los sentó en la mesa-tranquilo soy tu amigo ¿lo ves?-acomodo al hombre-me llamo Marchelo, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo…me llamo-dijo el hombre cada vez mas en shock-no lo se, no lo se… ¡Oh dios!-termino desmayándose con un golpe sordo en la mesa

_-Langley,__ Virginia EUA-_

Cuarteles Generales de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia (CIA)

En una de las tantas oficinas de la Agencia un hombre joven de cabello cortó y vistiendo un traje negro entro a una oficina y sin saludar a nadie fue al despacho principal el cual estaba rodeado por unos cristales toco a la puerta, el hombre tras el escritorio sentado de cabello plateado veía con inquietud una fotografía en la cual estaba la vista de un puerto y la de un lujoso barco

-Tenemos la confirmación señor…-menciono el joven de traje negro-la misión fallo…-

-_Mar Mediterráneo, algunos días después-_

Las actividades en el barco continuaban como cada mañana la tripulación subía las redes para ver lo que se había capturado la noche anterior, las cosas no eran muy fáciles pero el hecho de tener a alguien mas abordo las aminoraba bastante-¡Con cuidado!-indicaba uno mientras otros tres manejaban la red manualmente hasta colocarla sobre la cubierta

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto el medico a su mas reciente paciente

-Bien, gracias-dijo serio

-¿café?-le ofreció un poco de su taza

-No, gracias-respondió ecuánime

-Deberías revisarte con este clima no se si ya hayan cicatrizado-opino el medico mientras se retiraba de ahí

Dentro de la cabina el pelinegro que con ayuda de un espejo se revisaba la espalda con lentitud se quito las gasas que le cubrían sus heridas, una vez removidas pudo ver que estas habían cerrado

-¿Sabes quien soy?-se pregunto el joven al subir a cubierta y mirar el anochecer en el mar-porque yo no…-

-Dímelo por favor-se decía el frente a un espejo-deja de dar tantas vuelta y dímelo…-esa mañana la tripulación desayunaba con su habitual desorden y velocidad, mientras el hombre que atendió al pelinegro le llamo desde la puerta

-Apresúrate que la comida ya esta servida-le menciono pero el chico estaba absorto viendo los mapas de navegación

-Según con esto creo que estuve cerca de la costa…-ignoro el joven el aviso del mayor, el cual noto una cuerda con un nudo sumamente perfecto

-¿Hiciste tu esto? ¿Hiciste estos nudos?-dijo algo sorprendido-¿acaso ya comienzas a recordar?-

-No, eso es como con lo demás…-explico dando la vuelta el chico- solo vía la soga y lo hice, puedo leer, escribir, sumar, restar, hacer café, jugar cartas y ajedrez.

-Si, si, si ya recordaras…-dijo el viejo restándole importancia

-¡No, no lo voy a poder hacer!-dijo frustrado-¡ese es el maldito problema!-comenzó a desordenar los mapas-¡estoy aquí metido entre toda esta mierda desde hace dos malditas semanas y no funciona! ¡Es mas dudo que funcione!-

-Sera mejor que descanses- sugirió el viejo-deberías hacerlo tal vez así lo hagas-

-¿y si no puedo recordar?-dijo ya algo resignado-mañana llegamos a puerto y ni siquiera tengo un nombre o un apodo…-

_-Ciudad de Génova, Italia-_

El pequeño barco pesquero hacia su arribo al puerto, el joven de cabello negro veía la costa en silencio, cuando unos pasos se le acercaron, era el viejo que se coloco a su lado y le extendió unos billetes, el joven lo miro y lo tomo para luego revisarlo y contarlo-Con eso tendrás para llegar a Suiza…-

-Gracias-le respondió el joven y ambos se estrecharon las manos, una vez en el puerto el barco comenzó a ser descargado y el chico quien solo portaba una muda de ropa y una chamarra gris comenzó su travesía por la pequeña ciudad hasta la estación del tren, en la cual tomo uno rumbo a Zurich mientras viajaba observaba por le ventanilla el pasar de los arboles pero al entrar en un túnel vio su reflejo-¿Por qué voy hacia Zurich? ¿Encontrare ahí mis respuestas?-miro el laser que había estado en su cadera-¿Es ahí donde sabré la verdad?-pensó, algunas horas después el tren arribo a la estación central de Zurich el joven una vez afuera no supo a donde ir mientras el nevado y oscuro panorama que ofrecía la tranquila ciudad le dejaba pensante al ver sus huellas en la nieve cuando cerca de ahí vio la entrada a un parque a la cual se dirigió…

Ya mas entrada la noche dos policías hacían su ronda por el parque cuando en una de las bancas encontraron algo, era el joven el cual dormía a la intemperie

_-¡Hey!-_dijo uno de los policías encendiendo su linterna_-¿Qué no sabes leer los carteles?, levántate… ¡ahora!_-le ordeno, el joven desorientado por haber sido despertado tan abruptamente se levanto torpemente

El otro policía le hablo en aleman_-¿Que no sabes que el parque esta cerrado y que esta prohibido dormir aquí?_-el primero apago la linterna-_Identificación por favor…-_

-Este yo…no-

_-¡Papeles!-_ordeno de nueva cuenta

-No tengo, señor-se excuso el joven-perdí, _perdi mis papeles­_-dijo en alemán, lo cual lo dejo perplejo ya que lo dijo con mucha fluidez

_-De acuerdo…de pie y las manos arriba-_ordeno el segundo

El joven meneo la cabeza-_necesito dormir…-_contesto cansado cuando el otro oficial le dio unos golpes con su macana la cual el chico detuvo con fuerza, al hacerlo su expresión se torno seria

-_¡Hey suéltala ahora!-_le ordeno pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar doblego al de la macana y en el proceso golpeo al otro con esta, pateo al primero en la espalda y al otro en la nuca dejándolos inconscientes e incluso habai sustraído a uno de ellos el revolver que portaba y tenia preparado para disparar, cuando reacciono el chico se sorprendió de lo acontecido

-¿Qué paso?-pensó mientras su respiración era lo único que se oía, miro el arma aun asombrado y de un movimiento desarmo el cañón del resto tirándola al suelo para por instinto huir del lugar al hacerlo se deshizo de su chamarra dejándola unos metros mas adelante para perderse en la oscuridad del parque…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**SALUDOS LECTORES COMO BIEN SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA HE VUELTO A LAS ANDADAS EN SOLITARIO PARA UNA VEZ PROBARME COMO ESCRITOR ADEMAS DE QUE DESDE HACE MUCHO TENIA GANAS DE HACER UN FIC DE ACCION PERO QUE POR "X" o "Y" RAZON NO HABIA PODIDO ENCONTRA LA FORMULA QUE ME DIECE LA IDEA MAS ORIGINAL Y LOCA EN FIN SIGAN LEYENDO PORQUE ESTE FIC LOS TENDRA AL FILO DEL SUSPENSO**_

_**ATTE ZHUDO**_


	3. Revelaciones

_-Paris, Francia-_

-Quiero que quede claro…-dijo una bella mujer de cabello verde y rasgos refinados mientras le entrevistaban-que esto es un atentado hacia mi persona y mi familia, ¡a mis hijas!, ¡cuando esto se aclare y con la evidencia pertinente…-decía con voz seria pero a la vez amenazante-tendré una historia tan linda que ustedes querrán leer…-la mujer miro hacia la cámara y con su mano en alto remarco-¡Y todos mis amigos de afuera leerán sobre de ustedes, ya que si juegan duro conmigo después de mis "respetos" no tendré…-la imagen fue detenida por un hombre mayor con signos evidentes de calvicie mientras otras personas vestidas con trajes veían la pantalla

**-Capitulo 2-**

**Revelacion****…**

-Esa era Trista Meiou hablando en Paris hace unos días-explico a su comitiva la cual oía atentamente-Fue una molestia antes de asumir el cargo, fue problema durante su periodo y ahora exiliada es un desastre para nosotros…-menciono-esta escribiendo un libro sobre la CIA y de nuestros intentos de sabotaje hacia "los Kurdos" en Ucrania, va revelar nombres…-comenzó a caminar por la oficina-esto es un chantaje ya que esto es evidencia de que exige ayuda a la CIA para volver a asumir su puesto…y si no lo hacemos en 6 meses lo hará-se acerco a la pantalla y prosiguió-en esta entrevista dice que sobrevivió a un reciente intento de asesinato dice que tiene pruebas de que fuimos nosotros, el director quiere saber si hay verdad en esta difamación, le dije que no hay nadie tan imprudente dentro de mi gente para hacerlo…-continuaba hablando mientras un hombre mayor cabello blanco pero que aun mantenía esa juventud ponía suma atención a cada palabra de su superior, un rato después el mismo hombre baja de un elevador y caminaba por lo pasillos del edificio mientras se dirigía a la cafetería, una vez ahí encontró a alguien conocido se dirigió hacia la mesa donde un hombre de cabello plateado con el cual tenia una amena conversación…

-Sabes, de un tiempo para acá recordé una conversación que tuvimos -dijo aquel hombre con semblante sereno al hablar prepara un café, mientras que su acompañante tenia la mirada desviada-hablando sobre "Moon light"; recordando que tal vez se menciono el nombre de Trista-

-Mira la verdad no recuerdo lo que se dijo-respondió algo irritado pero que sabia aparentar

-Trataron de matarla-dijo con franqueza-alguien lo intento y fracaso, ¿acaso fue Moon light?-el peli plateado se veía incomodo

-¿eso fue una pregunta directa?-dijo con indiferencia, el mayor respondió con un "si"-creí que nunca lo preguntaría-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-el mayor también denotaba algo de tensión

-Pues perdimos comunicaciones con nuestro hombre-

-Eso es casi como dos semanas-el mayor se sorprendió por el dato

-¿Que te puedo decir?, hemos trabajado las 24 horas, toda la unidad-el peli plateado miro al peli blanco-prácticamente vivimos aqui, haciendo lo que podemos-

-¿Y no me lo iban a decir?-pregunto el mayor de los dos

-Nunca quiso saber nada-remarco

-Porque nunca antes habían cometido un error-le dijo consternado dejando un silencio incomodo para los dos

_-__Zúrich, Austria-_

Banco Geimeinschaft

El clima aquella mañana era helado caia una ligera nevada mientras que la gente ocupada en sus asuntos caminaba con sus gruesos abrigos, mientras que en la puerta del banco un joven de cabello negro y ropa algo gastada esperaba en esta mientras la expresión de molestia por el frio lo hacia arrepentirse de haber tirado la chaqueta-¿Por qué lo hice sabiendo de que hacia frio?-pensó, poco rato después el banco al fin abrió sus puertas el pelinegro entro por la puerta principal camino hacia la recepción donde una mujer vestida de traje sentada tras el escritorio le miro con desdén al ver el aspecto del joven

-¿En que puedo servirle?-dijo con algo de molestia

-Ehm si…-aclaro su voz-vengo, vengo por lo de una cuenta secreta…-menciono tímidamente, la mujer le extendió un papel

-Si anota aquí el número lo llevare con su oficial de cuenta-dijo con amabilidad forzada, el joven tomo un bolígrafo y escribió el número en un papel, el cual la recepcionista entrego a un mensajero este tomo rumbo a las oficinas.

Minutos mas tarde el pelinegro estaba en un elevador camino a la bóveda del banco, pronto salió del elevador y observo a su alrededor había gente, guardias y una amplio sistema de seguridad, dio unos pasos cuando uno de los guardias le abordo y en alemán le hablo-S_eñor su huella por favor-_le indico una pantalla dactilar, el joven obedeció y poso su mano derecha en esta un escaneó confirmo su huellas unos segundos después dio positivo y se le permitió el paso, un empleado de la bóveda lo llevo a un cubículo en donde el espero, inmediatamente el mismo empleado regreso con un maletín de metal el cual abrió sobre el escritorio y salió del cubículo rápido el pelinegro cerro la cortina, miro el maletín con ansiedad y sin pensarlo quito la tapa al hacerlo vio el contenido unos pupilentes en su estuche, un reloj, algunas plumas, tarjetas telefónicas, una de crédito y un pasaporte… este fue tomado inmediatamente por el joven, era azul y traía el escudo de los Estados Unidos de América el cual lo reviso saco un visa y las comparo-misma foto mismo nombre…-miro una parte en especifico del pasaporte que decía "Darien Shields" mientras la visa traía una dirección-con que mi nombre es Darien Shields y vivo en Paris…-coloco el papel de nuevo en el maletín y de este removió la charola en la cual encontró un contenido muy singular….varios cientos en Euros, Libras y Dólares mas un arma y varios pasaportes mas, tomo los pasaporte y los reviso había de varios países entre los cuales destacaban Brasil, Rusia todos y cada uno de ellos con fotografías de el pero distinto nombre-¿¡Que!?, ¿pero que diablos?-pensó ya que la poca esperanza de haber sabido su verdadera identidad se desvanecía poco a poco tomo de un bote un bolso de tela metiendo ahí todo el dinero, los documentos y objetos guardo de nueva cuenta el arma en el maletín tomo el bolso y se dirigió al mostrador entrego el maletín y en alemán le pregunto algo al encargado-_Perdone pero trato de recordar, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que vine?-_

_-No estoy seguro-_respondió el encargado_-tal vez tres semanas-_el joven salió de la bóveda a paso veloz pero sin percatarse alguien lo observaba instigadoramente, una vez que el pelinegro salió de ahí saco un móvil y presiono un numero pre marcado

Ya fuera del banco, Darien se acerco aun teléfono publico y marco a la operadora-Si, es en Paris, ¿tiene el numero de Darien Shields?-cuestiono a la operadora

-Si, señor ¿desea que lo conecte?-

-Por favor…-respondió esperando en la línea hasta que una grabación le contesto

-_Este es el numero 4699-0384…deje su mensaje después del tono…-_el tono se dejo oír mientras Darien comenzó a sentirse observado y miro hacia todas partes fijándose que había una oficial de transito cerca y que esta le veía fijamente, el rápidamente colgó y comenzó a caminar por las calles se topo con unos policías que daban su ronda estos al verlo hablaron entre si, eso hizo sospechar mas al chico el cual acelero mas el paso, cuando una sirena lo alerto-solo era una ambulancia-penso al ver pasar el vehículo de emergencia, cruzo la calle con el mismo ritmo al estar en una esquina se topo con otro policías sin importarle mucho Darién aparento tranquilidad y cruzo la calle justo cuando un tranvía pasaba el cual termino de pasar y los dos policías comenzaron a seguir a Darién

­_-Aquí unidad 56 a pie tras la pista del sospechoso_-menciono por radio al seguirlo, Darién caminaba por las calles cuando de nueva cuenta una sirena se dejo oír de frente por la calle en la que iba Darién noto como dos auto patrullas se acercaban, el siguió como si nada hasta que se fijo en una bandera de Norteamérica, era la embajada.

Del bolso saco su pasaporte el cual mostro al militar el cual le cedió el paso inmediatamente, justo al pasar la policía Austriaca fue detenida en la entrada por los militares ya que su jurisdicción no era valida en la embajada; dentro de esta el espero en l fila para ver quien le podía orientar al hacerlo observo el alrededor detectando a un guardia vestido de traje negro

-¡No señor, no!-la voz de una mujer joven de cabello rubio se comenzó a oir-¡No esta no es mi dirección actual, mire esta era mi dirección hace dos días cuanto estaba haciendo fila!-mientras el empleado le atendía como podía-escuche perdí mi departamento ¿Ok?, ósea no tengo ni dirección, teléfono, dinero ni tiempo-comenzó a exasperarse-¡Y aun no tengo mi visa!-

-Señorita Winston, por favor le pido que baje la voz-le pidió el empleado, mientras Darien le observaba y aun vigilaba la zona

-Pero como quiere que me calme si el sujeto de la semana pasada no esta aquí-menciono-sabe que no es mu justo estar cambiando cada semana los empleados-

-Disculpe pero no se quien le haya atendido-

-Ah si deje revisarlo-busco entre un montón de papeles en un folder-espero seguro la tengo por aquí-

-Señorita por favor-

-Es…espere aquí la tengo ¡mírela aquí esta!-le mostro sus papeles, mientras Darien se mostraba cada vez mas ansioso ya que hacia poco unos militares pasaron cerca de el por instinto giro la cabeza para que no le viesen el rostro

-Señorita, usted se las arreglo para no cumplir con las leyes de inmigración de EU-

-¡si! Pero esta es un visa de estudiante-le mostro dicha visa-no se trata de un permiso laboral, ¡es definitivamente diferente!-

-Señorita esto no es un menú…usted no…-

¡Pero aquí traigo todas las pruebas!-exclamo la rubia, Darien seguía mirando el lugar cuando comenzó a ver al guardia del traje el cual llevaba un comunicador en su oído izquierdo

-Sospechoso potencial…-se escucho en la frecuencia de comunicación-participo en incidente con lesiones…-Darien al sentirse muy observado abandono la fila y se dirigió a la salida

-¡Hey tu el del bolso rojo, detente!-dice un guardia del servicio de seguridad mientras saca unas esposas y caminar hacia el, otros policías solo observaban-¡Detente y pon tus manos arriba!-Darien obedeció mientras los demás solicitantes comenzaron a tomar su distancia, en eso un guardia poso su mano en el hombro de el e inmediatamente al sentirlo Darien lo sometió de un solo movimiento, mientras un segundo trato de acercársele pero de un golpe en el estomago lo dejo fuera de combate mientras el que había solicitado que se detuviera saco un arma pero fue empujado por Darien el cual aun sometía al guardia, la demás gente quedo atónita por ver con que facilidad había derrotado a guardias entrenados y de uno de ellos tomaba y apuntaba el arma lo que causo pánico en la embajada, otros guardias se aproximaron pero desertaron al verse amenazados por el arma que portaba Darien lentamente se alejaron mientras ya la embajada era un caos miro a sus primeros agresores y comenzó a correr hacia la primer puerta que tuviese mas cerca, tiro el arma en un bote de basura y vio unas escaleras las cuales subió rápidamente mientras la alarma de seguridad sonaba por todo el edificio

-¡Ya lo tengo!-un guardia apareció al final de la escalera pero Darien lo golpeo en la entrepierna para luego sujetarlo y hacerlo caer por las mismas escaleras, ya iba irse cuando recordó el comunicador, lo tomo del guardia noqueado mientras por este se oia

-_VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS-_decía el líder de comunicación cuando un equipo paramilitar se preparaba al tomar su armas

Darien caminaba por un pasillo cuando encontró un plan de evacuación del edificio, lo tomo mientras oia las transmisiones -_¡Unidad Omega suba por la escalera trasera, Unidad Epsilon!_-al ir por lo pasillo los empleados se encerraban en su oficinas mientras el veía el plan de evacuación buscando una pronta salida­-_¡MUEVANSE MUEVANSE!-_Darien comenzó a buscar la puerta de emergencia mientras un escuadrón del ejercito subia por las escaleras de emergencia…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**SALUDOS DE NUEVO COMO EL TITULO DEL CAP LO DICE REVELACIONES MENCIONARE ALGO SOBRE PORQUE LOS NOMBRES DE SERENA Y DARIEN, PUES ESOS NOMBRES DARIEN SHIELDS, TRISTA MEIOU Y SERENA WINSTON SON LOS QUE SE USARON EN EL DOBLAJE DE ESTADOS UNIDOS YA QUE COMO POR ALGUNA RAZON A LOS AMERICANOS LES DA POR ENTRARLE LA "ORIGINALIDAD" BUENO ESE ERA EL DATO REVELADOR NOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**ATTE **_

_**ZHUDO**_


	4. Blitzkrieg

_-Zúrich, Austria-_

Banco Geimeinschaft

-_¡MUEVANSE MUEVANSE!-_Darien comenzó a buscar la puerta de emergencia mientras un escuadrón del ejercito subía por las escaleras de emergencia y comenzaba a revisar los pasillos-_¡DESPEJADO!-_menciono uno de ellos y prosiguieron su búsqueda con armas listas para cualquier sorpresa

Darien con ayuda de la radio que había tomado se enteraba de todo lo que sucedía y se anticipaba a los movimientos de sus perseguidores, subió de nuevo por las escaleras de emergencia hasta el quinto piso…

**-Capitulo 3****-**

**Blitzkrieg****…**

Los soldados americanos revisaban las oficinas del cuarto piso cuando un llamado de su centro de mandos les alerto-_¡ES POSIBLE QUE EL SOSPECHOSO TENGA UNA RADIO, PASEN A CODIGO 77 REPITO PASEN A CODIGO 77!-_

-¡CODIGO 77 ACEPTADO!-dijo el líder de escuadrón al salir de la última oficina del pasillo y subir al quinto piso

Una vez ahí Darien recordó algo que vio en el plan de evacuación y se dirigió a una de las puerta de servicio, al hacerlo de deshizo de la radio al verse descubierto, una vez en los pasillos de servicio encontró una puerta con el logo de "peligro alto voltaje", trato de abrirla pero un candado se lo impedía tomo un extintor y golpeo el candado hasta que este cedió Darien paso por la puerta hasta el cuarto de los generadores en donde rápidamente localizo un puerta de emergencia pero esta al parecer estaba clausurada pero de una sola patada el la abrió encontrándose en un viejo y oxidado barandal de escalera de emergencia solo que había un pequeño detalle-¡mierda!-pensó el al ver que la escalera ya no estaba y había una considerable distancia de el barandal al suelo, el pelinegro busco una de subir al techo subiéndose al barandal pero este no soporto su peso y se deprendió parcialmente de la pared del edificio lo cual casi le cuesta caro al chico el cual perdió el equilibrio y su bolso rojo cayo al suelo nevado fue cuando noto algo debajo del barandal, un hueco cuadrado en el cual hace años existió una ventana, bajo con habilidad del barandal y se meció hasta el hueco, mientras dentro de la embajada los militares comenzaron a revisar los pasillos de servicio entre ellos el cuarto de generadores una vez ahí se acercaron a la puerta clausurada la cual abrieron de golpe justo a tiempo para que Darien se escondiera por debajo del barandal sosteniéndose del hueco, los militares revisaron y al no ver nada extraño prosiguieron su búsqueda dentro Darien se sintió a aliviado ya que los había despistado pero al encontrarse en semejante situación recapacito-¿en serio porque hago esto?-pensó miro el suelo-y ahora debo bajar esto-se acerco a la esquina del edificio y vio las cornisas de este las cuales utilizo para bajar lenta y cautelosamente lo hizo hasta llegar a la parte mas baja en donde solo se djo caer en la nieve, una vez en tierra se limpio tomo su bolso y se dirigió por las calles aledañas a la embajada camino hasta donde se encontró con alguien en particular.

-Señor tenemos confirmación de que estuvo en Zúrich-dijo el asistente del hombre de cabello plateado el cual salía de su lujoso auto

-¿Esta en Zúrich?-pregunto el peli plateado-¿ahora mismo?-

-Así es señor, es información reciente-ambos caminaron por el aparcamiento

-¿Pero estamos seguros de que es el?-

-Si señor, fue al banco-le dio el informe el joven-nuestro contacto en el banco nos llamo-ambos subieron a un elevador el peli plateado mostraba evidente nerviosismo mientras presionaba el botón del sexto piso en vano para acelerar la marcha del aparato

-Tal vez sintió que lo vigilábamos el banco-sugirió el mas joven

-Mira no lo se-

-Se llevo todo de la caja, menos el arma-trato de hacer conjeturas el joven-¿no lo entiendo?-

-¡Escucha…no lo se!- respondió el otro fastidiado al salir del elevador-Me gustaba mas la idea de creerlo muerto…-

A unas cuantas calles de la embajada, la señorita Winston caminaba hacia un auto compacto viejo puso su bolso sobre el capo para sacar las llaves, encontrando una multa en el parabrisas del auto-¡mierda!-se deshizo del papel, al hacerlo su bolso se cayo tirando todo-¡Carajo!-comenzó a recoger todo, cuando unos paso se oyeron por el nevado pavimento-¿Qué es lo que miras?-le pregunto a un callado Darien, el cual tardo en responder

-Eh te oí allá adentro-dijo el

-¿Cómo?-

-Si en la embajada-aclaro-escuche tu problema y pensé que podíamos ayudarnos mutuamente-

-Explicate…-pregunto algo desconfiada

-Necesitas dinero, y yo necesito salir de aquí –le explico

-Yo no soy taxi de nadie, ¿comprendes?-dijo al abrir la puerta del auto

-Te daré 10,000 dólares, para que me lleves a Paris –propuso el al buscar en su bolso

_-¿Crees que soy una tonta?-_menciono en alemán

_-Lo serias si no aceptas-_le mostro el gran fajo de billetes verdes, haciendo pensar a la chica

-¿Qué tipo de broma es?, ¿acaso una jugarreta de mal gusto?-pregunto aun desconfiada

-No es ninguna broma de mal gusto-dijo el al aventarle el fajo, la chica lo atrapo y lo observo, eran billetes reales todos seriados y en perfectas condiciones-Te daré otros 10,000 al llegar

-Madre mía-susurro ella, cuando una patrulla paso por ahí con la sirena encendida, lo cual hizo que Darien ocultase su rostro para la Winston eso no paso por desapercibido

-¿Eso era para ti?-pregunto aun dudosa

-Mira tu conduces, yo pago es fácil…-finalizo, volviendo a hacer pensar a la chica la cual maldijo su suerte mientras veía el dinero

-Y tengo suficientes problemas ¿de acuerdo?-explico

-OK-el chico estiro su mano-¿podrías devolverme mi dinero?-de nuevo la chica quedo en silencio pensándolo

_**-15 minutos después-**_

El pequeño auto rojo circulaba por las calles de la capital suiza en dirección a Paris mientras Darien estaba atento a su alrededor, aun así para Winston esto era extraño…

-Vamos….vamos-decía un hombre frente a una computadora la cual adelantaba un video-va bien, bien…¡AHÍ!-señalo el peli plateado

-No, tiene que ser por el final-dijo la voz de uno de sus subordinados

-¡Vamos chicos!-menciono el plateado confiado-¡tenemos suerte!-

-Tenemos las coordenadas-dijo otro subordinado-aerolíneas, trenes, hoteles y hospitales…-

-¿Quién consigue la dirección?-pregunto otro

-¡Geimeinschaft!-respondió otro al hablar por teléfono

-Ahí vamos-menciono un cuarto frente a su computadora-Lo tengo, creo tenerlo…- el peli plateado se le acerco mientras en una pantalla LCD se mostraba el video

-No es real-dijo uno de ellos, al ver la imagen de Darien caminando por una de las calles a las afueras del banco

-¿Esto hace cuanto fue?-pregunto el peli plateado

-Hace 38 minutos señor…-

-¡Hey!, escuchen la policía de Zurich busca a un estadounidense con bolso rojo-anuncio el del teléfono-Demolió la embajada y mando hace dos noches a unos policías al hospital-el peli plateado cambio su expresión a una seria

-Que se levanten todos, ¡ahora!-ordeno-¡Los quiero a todos activos!-

-Espere-el del teléfono se sorprendió-¿Todos?, ¿al mismo tiempo?-

-Ya me oíste, quiero a Shields en una bolsa de la morgue para esta tarde…-sentencio, al terminar todo mundo comenzó a moverse más deprisa

-¡Muy bien chicos ya oyeron!, ¡A trabajar!-uno de los que estaban en las computadoras comenzó a teclear códigos mientras en la pantalla aparecía

**Password: XX9891**

**Contacto: GRID SECTOR: 43 A**

**AGENTES DISPONIBLES EN EL AREA**

-Actualizando coordenadas-menciono mientras de una lista un sobre nombre salió

**PROFESOR 893489 NEPTUNE INICIADO**

En la pantalla apareció un mapa de la península Ibérica

**LOCALIZADO…**

_-Barcelona, España-_

**ENTRADA ACEPTADA**

**INGRESE COMANDO: ACEPTAR**

En uno de los tantos edificios de la ciudad une bella chica de cabello aqua marino daba lecciones de piano a una pequeña niña de cabello negro con toques morados ella escuchaba con suma atención, cuando su teléfono móvil sonó reviso la pantalla para leer el mensaje

**MODO DE PREPARACION **

**Y EQUIPO LISTO PARA TRANSPORTE**

_-Hamburgo, Alemania-_

**ZEUS**** 878931 JUPITER INICIADO**

Un chica de cabello castaño y de gran porte estaba en una junta de negocios cuando su teléfono móvil sonó reviso la pantalla y con gran seriedad lo miro…

**INGRESE COMANDO: ACEPTAR**

**MODO DE PREPARACION **

**Y EQUIPO LISTO PARA TRANSPORTE**

Dejo el aparato dentro de su saco mientras la junta proseguía…

_-Roma, Italia-_

**TSUBASA**** 878931 URANUS INICIADO**

Una chica rubia de cabello castaño claro conducía una motocicleta por las calles pasando por el Coliseo cuando su teléfono móvil sonó…

**INGRESE COMANDO: ACEPTAR**

**MODO DE PREPARACION **

**Y EQUIPO LISTO PARA TRANSPORTE**

La chica llego a una bodega a la cual entro, todo era apenas alumbrado por un traga luz entro en un cubículo con una reja en la cual había varias armas de grueso calibre pero su atención estaba fija en una caja la cual abrió y que contenía de la misma forma que la de Darién billetes y pasaportes la chica tenia una mirada seria cuando tomo un pasaporte de Francia…

**CONTINUARA…**

**BIEN QUERIDOS LECTORES OTRO CAPITULO MAS TERMINADO, DEBO DECIR QUE ESTE TARDO UN POCO MAS EN LO DEBIDO YA QUE NO SABIA A QUE PERSONAJE INCLUIR PARA EL SEGUNDO DE LOS "AGENTES" PERO YA LO TENGO Y CREO QUE YA VA SIENDO TIEMPO DE DECIRLES QUIEN ES EL MALO AQUÍ…PERO COMO ME GUSTA MUCHO EL SUSPENSO Y ESTE ES UNA HISTORIA DE SUSPENSO SERIA MEJOR QUE USTEDES LO INDAGARAN, PARA QUIEN LO HAGA Y DE UNA EXPLICACION DE MAS DE 5 PARRAFOS TENDRA UNA INCLUSION EN ESTE FIC…¿PROPUESTA INTERESANTE VERDAD?, ADEMAS ME DEBEN HIPOTETIZAR EL PORQUE LO ESCOGI ¿VALE?**

**ASI QUE PONGANSE A INVESTIGAR Y A PROPONER, NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

**ATTE ZHUDO**


	5. Un viaje a Paris

_-En algún punto de__ los montes Suizos-_

El pequeño auto rojo recorría la larga autopista mientras el nevado y nublado paisaje daba un tono algo peculiar a la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en el auto

-Y bueno después de un tiempo te das cuenta de que lo has visto todo, ¿me entiendes?-hablaba Winston algo nerviosa-así que pues tome todas mis cosas, todo mi dinero y mis amigos y yo nos fuimos a rentar una fabulosa tienda de tablas de Surf y fue, fue fabuloso por casi tres meses de no haber sido por el idiota que nos rento el lugar no estaba estafando…-la chica se quedo en silencio al ver la poca atención que su acompañante ponía o eso creía

-¿Y luego?-pregunto el curioso

-¿Y luego?-la chica respondió aun nerviosa-que he estado hablando por casi 100km y tu no has dicho una sola palabra desde que salimos de Zúrich…-se puso mas nerviosa-¿Por qué alguien paga 20,000 dólares por llevarlo a Paris?-

-No lo se-respondió el mirando por la ventanilla-en serio desde hace dos semanas no se que ocurrió, no se quien soy, y demás…-

-¿Cómo es posible?-insistió la rubia-¿como amnesia?-

-no se, solo se que tengo una terrible jaqueca que se esta yendo para atrás-respondió-pero en serio me agrada escucharte…-lo cual hizo que la chica se sonrojara

-¿en serio?-

-Si tu voz me relaja…-dijo con sinceridad

**-Ca****pitulo 4-**

**U****n viaje a Paris…**

-Jeje eso es lindo-le sonrió la rubia-oye dime algo… ¿Qué clase de música te gusta?-comenzó a sintonizar la radio del auto

-Ohm, no se-dijo dudando-

-Vamos tienes que tener alguna música favorita-insistió pero el chico dudaba-no están difícil-

-No lo se-dijo sincero mientras se tomaba de la cara-¡Diablos!, no recuerdo nada de lo que ha pasado en las ultimas dos semanas…-

-Que suerte tienes-dijo irónica

-No es verdad, no se quien soy o a donde voy-le menciono serio

-¿Algo así como amnesia?-

-Si-la chica contuvo su risa

-Genial-murmuro mientras el auto seguía por la carretera

-¿Y ese es el único lugar del patio donde hay cámara?-pregunto el peli plateado ya con signo de cansancio

-Si el único, señor-respondió unos de sus subordinados mientras ambos revisaban el video de seguridad en una computadora

-¿Qué hay del resto las calles?-se quito unas gafas que traía-quiero decir del perímetro

-Un momento-pidió el empleado al teclear

-¿Qué estará haciendo?-se pregunto el hombre-¿Juega con nosotros, nos previene, o nos amenaza?-se levanto y comenzó a divagar por la oficina

-Señor-llamo su subordinado al ver algo en la pantalla-mire esto-la pantalla mostraba una imagen de Darién negociando su viaje con Winston a unas calles de la embajada-Al parecer es un callejón, señor-

-Acércalo-ambos ponía atención al video cuando vio a la chica-¿y esa quien es?-hubo un silencio-Investígala…-unos minutos después

-Serena Winston…-explicaba un subordinado-24 años nació en Luxemburgo, hija de madre soltera, se desconoce al padre, la madre murió en el 88 y parece ser que es el origen de este pequeño desastre y tiene un medio hermano…-continuo-es una chica difícil, es una nómada quiero decir que aparece en todos lados pero de manera caótica…a pagado cuentas en España, tuvo a su nombre por unos meses un teléfono en Bélgica no paga impuestos y sin líneas de crédito…-finalizo

-No me gusta, investiga mas-ordeno el peli plateado-sigan investigando acerca del padre y vean el registro de llamadas al hermano, necesitamos alguna pista, quiero un registro de los últimos seis años de los lugares en donde ha dormido-este proporciono unos papeles de los sospechosos-quiero que Paris use esto para el campo de acción-

_-Casa de seguridad de Moonlight-_

_-Paris, Francia-_

En el último piso de una casa en Paris había cierto movimiento particular de una chica de cabello azul corto la cual con gran velocidad tecleaba en una computadora en la que elaboraba una hoja de búsqueda policial en la cual destacaban las fotos de Serena y Darién

_-En algún punto de __la frontera de Suiza y Francia-_

Las luces de la estación de servicio era lo único que se distinguía en la oscura y nevada noche mientras dentro de esta Darién y Serena tenían una peculiar plática en el restaurante-No lo estoy inventando-dijo el chico mientras sacaba del bolso los pasaportes, Serena se le quedo viendo-¿Por qué una caja de seguridad llena de pasaportes, dinero y un arma?, ¿Quién tiene un numero de cuenta de banco en la cadera?-pregunto-Llegamos aquí y lo primero que hago es ver la perspectiva del lugar y buscar una salida-

-Yo también veo la salida-respondió Serena harta-y no me preocupa, quiero decir te dispararon, hay gente que hace cosas asombrosas cuando están asustadas-explico pero mientras Darién dio un vistazo fugaz alrededor, lo cual ella noto

-Te puedo decir los números de placa de los autos que están estacionados afuera, son seis,-comenzó-puedo decirte que nuestra camarera es zurda, que el tipo que esta en la barra sentado pesa unos 100 kilos y puedo manejarlo, se que el mejor lugar para hallar un arma es en el baúl del camión gris de allá afuera y que en esta altitud puedo correr cerca de un kilometro antes de que mis manos se congelen…-¿Por qué se todo esto?-hubo un silencio incomodo-¿Cómo se todo eso y no se quien soy?-

Poco después Serena conducía en la oscura autopista en silencio y pensaba en lo que había pasado ese día, recordaba el incidente con el casero en el edificio que estaba viviendo, el como sus amigos se habían ido del continente hace días y que ella estaba rumbo a Paris ayudando a un total desconocido el cual estaba dormido en el asiento del pasajero y le había pagado una fortuna para llevarlo a la "ciudad Luz".

Esa mañana Darién dormía en el pequeño auto cuando el golpeteo de la ventanilla lo altero y de improviso tomo su bolos y se puso a la defensiva pero descubrió que era Serena, salió del auto-Me quede dormido, no lo puedo creer-

-Bueno estas cansado, es obvio-le dijo mientras se frotaba con un brazo por el frio que se sentía en la ciudad-Yo no dormí…por cierto ten-le entrego un croissant-el desayuno viene incluido con los 20,000-

Darién lo tomo y se dio cuenta de que estaban estacionados cerca del rio Sena-¿Te detuviste por gasolina?-

-Estabas tan dormido que ni cuenta te diste-le explico mientras aun trataba de encontrar calor la chica-Entonces… ¿te esta esperando tu familia o alguien?-

-No lo se-respondió mientras comía-puede que así sea-hubo otro silencio mientras la chica se le quedaba viendo, ambos subieron al auto y tomaron de nueva cuenta el camino tomando una de las avenidas de la ciudad, Darién veía un mapa mientras Serena conducía-da la vuelta a la derecha en la siguiente y de ahí todo derecho-dejo de ver el mapa y comenzó a ver la numeración de cada edificio-102…103…-cuando ambos vieron un viejo pero bien cuidado edificio

-¿Es aquel?-pregunto ella

-104-respondio el-esta es la dirección…-la chica bajo la velocidad-no, no, no te detengas-

-Este, ¿A dónde me dirijo?-le pregunto

-En la esquina da vuelta a la derecha y en la bahía de aparcamiento puedes detenerte-le explico, la chica dirigió el auto y lo estaciono en el lugar, apago el motor mientras ambos veían el lugar

-¿Eso es todo verdad?-le pregunto

-Supongo-seguía viendo el lugar-¡Dios! No recuerdo nada de este lugar-

-Bueno-dijo algo apenada-será mejor que me vaya…-de nueva cuentas ese silencio incomodo entre ellos se presento-¿Darién?-le recordó su paga

-Es verdad-saco del bolso otro fajo de billetes verdes y se lo entrego-gracias-le sonrió

-Cuando quieras…-le dijo sinceramente mientras este salía, el se lo pensó un momento

-¿oye no quieres subir?-le ofreció-o puedes esperar aquí, echare un vistazo nada mas y volveré-

-Ohm no, no ¿como crees?-se sonrojo acomodándose algo el cabello-creo que si me quedara me olvidarías-

-¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de ti?-le miro sincero-eres a la única persona que conozco-

-Es verdad-dijo sonriente, bajaron del auto y se encaminaron al edificio con la numeración, verificaron el intercomunicador y hallaron el nombre "Shields", el chico se quedo en silencio mientras dirigía su mano al botón, su corazón latía con fuerza podía oír su latidos pero estos fueron cortados por el sordo sonido el timbre eléctrico, ambos se quedaron esperando una respuesta durante un rato cuando el volvió a tocar

-Creo que no estas en casa-dijo Serena temblando levemente de frío

**CONTINUARA…**

**SALUDOS DE NUEVA CUENTA QUERIDS LECTORES, ME ES GRATO ANUNCIAR A LAS GANADORAS DE MI PEQUEÑO CONCURSO: MALKAV-IZTLI, ISA1181 Y **

**YA QUE FUERON ELLAS LAS UNICAS QUE ATINARON A UN PERSONAJE Y LO FUNDAMENTARON BIEN: A DIAMANTE COMO EL LIDER DE MOONLIGHT Y PUES EL SEGUNDO (ESTE NADIE LE ATINO) ES SOUCHIRO TOMOE SE QUE ALGUNOS DIRAN NO COMO QUE EL SI NO ES PELIBLANCO PERO SI VEN ALGUNAS IMÁGENES DE EL LO MANEJAN ASI, ADEMAS ¡¡ES MI FIC!!...EN FIN YA DESPUES DE ESTA SIMPLE ACLARACION LES INFORMO QUE LAS GANADORAS TENDRAN SU PREMIO EN LOS MAS BREVE POSIBLE EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS.**

**AHORA SIGUIENDO CON ALGUNAS COSAS QUE PUSE EN EL CAP ANTERIOR, EL TITULO SIGNIFICA "GUERRA RELAMPAGO" TECNICA PERFECCIONADA EN LA SEGUNDA GUERRAMUNDIAL POR LO NAZIS EN LA QUE GRACIAS A UN ELABORADO PLAN DE ATQUE USANDO ATAQUE AERERO CON INFANTERIA MOVIL Y ARTILLERIA EL ENEMIGO NO TENI OPORTUNIDAD DE DEFENDERSE Y SI LO HACI LO HACIA YA DAÑADO HE AHÍ EL PORQUE DE ESE TITULO, ADEMAS EL CAPITULO LO AMERITABA…**

**Y COMO ULTIMO TOPICO, COMO NOTARAN CMABI MI NICK DE "ZHUDO" A "SHITENNOU PLUT", SU TAREA DE NUEVA CUENTA ES DARME SU OPINION Y AYUDARME A DEDICIR CUAL ESTA MEJOR SI "ZHUDO" O "SHITENNOU PLUT", AQUÍ DIGANLO CON SINCERIDAD VALE? NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP**

**ATTE EL ESCRITOR**


	6. Ready, Steady, Go! parte 1

_-Paris, Francia-_

La joven pareja esperaba a las afueras del edificio, el por su parte forzó la puerta sin mucho éxito cuando de una de las puertas del interior se abrió y salió una mujer de edad avanzada la cual traía una cara de sorpresa y a la vez de felicidad

_-¡Monsieur Shields!-_dijo la mujer en francés la cual rápidamente abrió la puerta_-Monsieur Shields, me estaba preocupando hacia mucho que no lo veía-_

_-Bueno, aquí estoy_-respondió el hablando en francés-_al parecer olvide mi llave-dijo con sinceridad_

_-¿Y quien es su acompañante Monsieur?-_observo a Serena con detenimiento-_¿Acaso es su novia?-_Serena se sonrojo levemente

-_Ehm no-_contesto el algo apenado

**-CAPITULO 5-**

**Ready, Steady, Go!! (Parte 1)**

_-No sea tan tímido joven-_le sonrió_-bueno pase a mi casa para darle el segundo juego de llaves­_-los dos le siguieron la mujer rápidamente de un llavero encontró la del departamento de el y se la entrego­_-Y Monsieur Shields sea mas cuidadoso…-_ambos se retiraron del departamento de la cacera y comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, Serena veía que el edificio se veía mas que bien conservado sino que estaba finamente cuidado ya que el piso era de mármol y no había detalles, al parecer era un edificio para gente de buenos recursos, mientras Darién estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando al llegar Darién abrió la puerta tanto el como Serena entraron discretamente

-¿Hola?-pregunto Serena después de cerrar la puerta, el se dirigió al salón principal el cual fungía como estudio ya que había un escritorio fino y un librero empotrado a la pared el cual tenia varios libros, Serena observaba desde el pasillo como el lugar a pesar de tener poca decoración se veía que había una buena inversión, ella comenzó a curiosear cuando dio con la recamara de el, en la cual había una sencilla pero a la vez moderna cama para dos además de equipo de pesas-¿en serio esto es todo tuyo?-le pregunto ella a el

-Creo que si-dijo mientras ella entro a la recamara el fue a la cocina- esta es mi cocina dijo al tomar un delantal para luego dejarlo en su lugar y regresar al estudio donde comenzó a revisar los libros

-Alguna pista-le pregunto Serena al salir de la recamara

-Creo que trabajo en algo de sistemas y lenguaje computacional-le respondió mientras revisaba un librero

-¿Comienzas a recordar?-le miro con tranquilidad-ehm ¿puedo usar tu baño?-

-Si, adelante-le miro cuando ella salió del estudio prosiguió pensante hasta sentarse detrás del escritorio-¿y ahora?-pensó cuando el teléfono sobre el escritorio lo tentó, lo tomo dándole tono y apretó la tecla remarcación, el teléfono rápidamente digito y comenzó a dar línea

_-Buenos días,-_dijo una voz femenina en francés-_Hotel Galaxia a su ordenes…-_

­-Si, ¿bueno?-tomo Darién un cuaderno y un bolígrafo-si, ¿están ustedes en Paris?

-Si señor-dijo la misma voz ahora en ingles

-Estoy buscando a un huésped-le menciono-su nombre es Darién Shields…-la asistente le pidió un momento

-Perdone pero no hay ningún huésped con ese nombre señor-le informo la mujer

-Bueno gracias-estaba a punto de colgar cuando le vino a la mente los pasaportes-No, no, no, ¿aun esta ahí?-

-Si señor-

-Seria tan gentil de revisar otro nombre…-saco todo lo del bolso y reviso entre los pasaportes cuando encontró en una tarjeta un nombre en letras doradas-Armando Chiba…-

-Un momento por favor…-la recepcionista revisaba en la computadora la base de datos-Señor tenemos a un huésped con ese nombre solo que hay cierta información que mi superior le gustaría decirle-

-Si esta bien-

-¿Hola?-hablo una voz masculina-¿Esta usted hablando por Monsieur Chiba? ¿Armando Chiba?-

-Si, así es-respondió Darién mientras se levantaba del escritorio y daba un par de vueltas alrededor de este

-¿Es amigo suyo?-

-Si, si-Darién sonaba cada vez más ansioso

-Monsieur, le tengo malas noticias-le dijo en tono serio-lamento decirle que Monsieur Chiba murió hace cerca de dos semanas en un accidente de carretera señor, y aparentemente murió en el acto-dijo con sincero pésame-realmente siento tener que decirle esto-Darién quedo algo impresionado al oír eso y sintió un escalofrió-Nos enteramos cuando vinieron por sus cosas ¿sabe?-

-¿Quién las recogió?-

-Su hermano-

-¿Y el hermano dejo algún número u otra forma para contactarse?-le pregunto Darién nervioso ya que al parecer algo no iba muy bien, algo lo tenía preocupado ya que tartamudeo un poco

-No creo señor, pero en ver…-Darién finalizo la llamada ya que había algo que lo inquietaba, dejo el teléfono en el escritorio y se dirigió al pasillo principal, mientras Serena estaba arreglándose en el baño y preparaba una tina con agua.

-¡Darién!-le hablo Serena mientras el iba con la espalda recargada en la pared y revisaba con cautela las demás habitaciones-¡No hay agua caliente, esta helada!-

-¡Deja reviso en la cocina!-le informo dirigiéndose a la cocina-¿Por qué no te quedas en el baño? así mientras soluciono lo del agua caliente-una vez ahí abrió el grifo del lavaplatos sin hacerle mucho caso tomo un cuchillo y reviso por la ventana y reviso otros lugares de la cocina-¡Si tienes razón esta fría!-dijo aparentando preocupación por aquello del agua, salió de la cocina con cuchillo en mano.

Serena reviso el agua de la tina, la cual aun estaba fría, opto por cerrarla he ir con Darién ambos se encontraron en el pasillo principal a lo cual el chico aparento tranquilidad y dejo caer el cuchillo al piso detrás de el-Ehm, el agua también sale fría de la llave de la cocina-Serena le sonreía y de nueva cuenta hubo un silencio entre ellos mientras el se recargaba en la puerta-Pues…-

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Serena algo intrigada, pero ante toda respuesta Darién le sonrió dulcemente-¿todo bien?-el chico asintió, cuando algo lo hizo voltear hacia el ventanal que daba hacia las escaleras interiores del edificio, Serena hizo lo mismo mientras veía como el chico se acercaba a la ventana-¿Pasa algo malo?-Darién al estar cerca se giro justo cuando la ventana fue destrozada por un chica de cabello castaño claro la cual entraba colgada por un equipo de rapel y en su manos traía un subfusil el cual disparo inmediatamente, Serena grito ante tal escena mientras Darién ayuda de su pie derribo a la extraña la cual aun disparaba el arma hasta quedar vacía, luego ambos forcejearon en el suelo, la chica de algún modo sujeto a Darién del cuello, el como pudo le asesto un rodillazo en la cara lográndose zafar y soltarle varios golpes en el mismo la chica cubriéndose se puso de pie y le soltó un patada al chico en pleno abdomen mandándolo a volar Darién rápidamente se levanto y volvió a encarar a la chica enfrascando se de nuevo en una pelea a puño limpio ambos iban muy parejos cuando el, doblego a la chica con una patada en la pierna en combinación con un golpe a la cabeza que lo hizo caer, ella rápidamente vio que el le daría una patada y rodando la esquivo quedando de rodillas

-De acuerdo chico-dijo ella-jugaremos rudo-de la manga de su camisa saco una pequeña pero a la vez filosa cuchilla la cual sujeto entre sus dedos de su mano derecha

-¡Darién!-grito Serena la ver la escena y preocupada solo veía como de nuevo se enfrascaban en una pelea de movimiento impresionantes la cual se traslado al estudio en donde Darién hacia lo posible por evitar ser herido, en cada ataque de ella la cuchilla cortaba el aire de nuevo varios golpes pero el la supo manejar y de un solo movimiento la sujeto del brazo derecho y trato de desarmarla, ella no se dejo y golpeando su pierna pudo liberarse creando una distancia Darién quien quedó delante del escritorio busco algo con que defenderse lo hacia sin perder de vista a su oponente fue cuando su mano encontró una pluma, la cual rápidamente quito la tapa justo cuando la castaña se lanzo al ataque Darién la contuvo desviando el brazo con el arma y aprovecho para apuñalarle el brazo con la pluma de nuevo se hicieron los golpes pero esta vez la balanza se inclinaba a favor de el quien al abrir la defensa de la chica le enterraba la pluma y en su ultimo movimiento la tomo del brazo derecho y le encajo en la mano la pluma haciéndola soltar la cuchilla, luego de eso el dio un giro y con una patada que la mando sobre el escritorio y caer al piso ella se levanto sin problemas pero ya se veía muy herida y sin miramiento se quito la pluma de su mano lanzándose de nueva cuenta al ataque, pero esta vez Darién le asesto un golpe y sujetándola del brazo le rompió de una patada la pierna y con el mismo movimiento de su cuerpo le rompió el brazo haciéndola caer, Serena estaba anonada por lo que acababa de pasar no sabia que decir cuando Darién le aventó el bolso que traía la chica

-¡Ábrelo!-le indico-¡Ábrelo y dime que hay dentro!-mientras sometía a la chica y el interrogaba-¿¡Quien eres!?-la chica en un estado algo semiinconsciente se negaba a responde a pesar de que Darién la sometía con azotes de su cabeza al piso, por otra parte Serena revisaba el bolso del cual solo había cosas personales, cuando vio dos papeles que tomo los vio noto que en una de ellas había fotos de Darién y lo sucedido en la embajada en Suiza y la otra era una hoja de la policía con la información de cada uno de ellos-¿Qué dicen los papeles Serena?-le pregunto pero la chica solo balbuceo, de nuevo sometió a la extraña

-¡Tiene mi foto!-se asusto la rubia

-Serena tranquilízate-le pidió Darién

-¡Esto es de Zúrich!-dijo ya mas impactada-¡esto fue de ayer!-

-No, no, no Serena, tranquilízate-ella ya frenética se aproximo a los dos y comenzó a gritarle

-¿¡De donde sacaste esto!?-Darién la tomo y la alejo de la chica-¿¡Como la conseguiste!?-la chica se zafo del chico que nuevamente la tomo y la alejo de ella-

-¡Serena tranquila!-le grito para que se calmara-¡Yo me encargo de ella! ¡Así que quédate ahí y no te muevas!-comenzaron a discutir cuando la chica mal herida se puso de pie, los miro un momento para luego aventarse por la ventana sin miramientos, tanto Darién como Serena se quedaron perplejos luego de oír el golpe del cuerpo contra el concreto, el se acerco a la ventana y vio el escándalo que se estaba formando reviso su reloj y tomo lo que había en el bolso rojo y lo puso de nuevo en este

-¿Serena donde están tus zapatos?-le pregunto la chica salió de su estupor-Póntelos-

-Ehm si claro, claro-dijo con voz apagada mientras trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado-se tiro por la ventana ¿Por qué haría algo así?-

-No podemos quedarnos-le contesto el guardando el dinero y demás en el bolso-ya no es seguro estar aquí, puedo hacer que salgamos de aquí pero debe ser ahora mismo-fue a su recamara y saco una chaqueta que se ponía con rapidez-mira puedes esperar a la policía, pero yo no puedo, debo largarme de aquí… ¿Serena?-fue cuando ella quedo de una pieza finalmente en shock-¡Oh rayos!-tomo las cosas de Serena y a la misma Serena y salieron de ahí bajaron las escaleras, Serena lo hacia de forma automática mientras Darién la sujetaba, al bajar vieron a la cacera sentada en una banca

-¡Oh por dios!-exclamo la rubia al ver que la anciana tenia un tiro en la frente

-No hables-le indico el chico mientras se dirigían a la puerta, en el pasillo ella vomito al salir notaron a mucha gente alrededor del cuerpo de la castaña-No mires-le volvió a indicar el mientras iban al auto de Serena fue que en la calle un auto de la policía hacia su arribo, sin que ambos se dieran cuenta un anciano los veía subir al auto…

_-Casa de seguridad de Moonlight-_

_-Paris, Francia-_

La chica de cabello azul corto entraba al departamento, al hacerlo se dirigió a un puerta que había en el comedor, al estar frente de ella-_Ingrese código-_le pidió una voz-

-Mercury 37509-dijo mientras abría la puerta falsa y pasaba una tarjeta por un lector mientras con su móvil marcaba un numero

_-Langley, Virginia EUA-_

_Cuarteles Generales de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia (CIA)_

-Si-uno de los subordinados del peli plateado tomo la llamada-espere, fue cuando el mismo peli plateado se acerco a el-Señor Shields esta en Paris, fue al departamento…-tomo el auricular

-¿Lo matamos?-pregunto-Dimelo-

_-Mato a nuestra agente-_dijo ella con seriedad

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédulo-¿En el departamento?-

_-Si­-_

-_Bueno entonces limpia las huellas-_le dijo el hombre a la chica la cual rápidamente entro a una sala de operación

-No puedo hacerlo-dijo imperativamente-hay un cadáver en la calle…-

-_¿Y eso que?-_

-Que hay policías-dijo al dejar sus cosas sobre un escritorio-esto es Paris-

-_Pon a los rastreadores­-_ordeno el hombre-_y recolecta toda la información que puedas…-_

-Esta bien…-dijo algo de mala gana

-­_Estación central de trenes de Paris-_

El pequeño auto rojo se detuvo cerca de la estación, Darien quien conducía se dirigió a la rubia-Serena tu espérame aquí, voy a buscar un lugar donde poner el dinero-bajo del auto y se encamino a la estación, ella quedo en silencio cuando vio que las llaves estaba en el encendido…

Darien caminaba entre la multitud de viajeros que circulaban por los andenes miro las tablas de salidas y entradas de los trenes, también era cauteloso ya que observaba a su alrededor, cuando dio con los casilleros y en uno de ellos puso el bolso guardo la llave y salió de la estación, una vez fuera se fijo en donde estaba el auto

-¡Diablos!-pensó y corrió hacia aquel lugar….

­**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: SALUDOS LECTORES ADICTOS A LA ADRENALINA AQUÍ ESTA ZHUDO ACTUALIZANDO ESTA HISTORIA QUE TRAE EN VILO A MUCHOS Y MUCHAS DE USTEDES(SOBRETODO A LAS CHICAS) AL FIN LA PRIMER AGENT HIZO SU APARICION Y VAYA QUE DIO PELEA, PERO NI CREAN QUE SE SALVAN AUN HAY MAS ACCION EN ESTA HISTORIA Y LO VERAN EN READY, STEADY GO!!!(PARTE 2)**

**ASI QUE NOS VEMOS PRONTO Y SIGAN ESTA HISTORIA VALE?**


	7. Ready, Steady, Go! parte 2

-­_Estación central de trenes de Paris-_

El pequeño auto rojo se detuvo cerca de la estación, Darién quien conducía se dirigió a la rubia-Serena tu espérame aquí, voy a buscar un lugar donde poner el dinero-bajo del auto y se encamino a la estación, ella quedo en silencio cuando vio que las llaves estaba en el encendido…

Darién caminaba entre la multitud de viajeros que circulaban por los andenes miro las tablas de salidas y entradas de los trenes, también era cauteloso ya que observaba a su alrededor, cuando dio con los casilleros y en uno de ellos puso el bolso guardo la llave y salió de la estación, una vez fuera se fijo en donde estaba el auto

-¡Diablos!-pensó y corrió hacia aquel lugar en el cual vio que no había nadie en el auto reviso con cautela el interior mientras se tocaba el cabello en signo se desesperación fue cuando unos pasos se acercaron-¿En donde estabas?-le recrimino Darién a Serena la cual subió al auto, el hizo lo propio y subió

**-CAPITULO 6-**

**Ready, Steady, Go!! ****(Parte 2)**

-Te dije que esperaras en el auto-ambos subieron al auto-¿Por qué no me obedeciste?-

Serena quien se mantuvo en silencio saco de una bolsa de platico una pequeña botella de licor la cual inmediatamente abrió y bebió su contenido-Necesitaba un trago-dijo algo harta de la situación

-Escucha Serena tienes que ir con la policía-le explico-si estas conmigo estas en serios problemas-

-¿Qué ir a la policía?-se sorprendió-¿Y que les voy a decir?-

-Ten-Darién saco de su bolsillo su pasaporte-entrégales mi pasaporte y ellos te ayudaran-

-No-dio otro trago a su licor-si lo hago que me garantiza…-

-Serena, por favor estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto, ve con ellos estarás a salvo-

-Si claro, Darién estas fotos son de la embajada-le mostro los papeles-las tomaron ayer, ¿¡como es que saben quien soy!? , ¿¡Como lo saben!?-

-¡No lo se!-se exaspero-¡No lo se, no se porque nos siguen, no se de que nos culpan!-el paso su manos sobre su cabello-¡Y no se quien soy!-Serena permaneció en silencio-Si permaneces con migo estará en peligro, no puedes huir conmigo por eso estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto-

-Nadie hace lo correcto-le espeto cruelmente mientras bebía un poco mas

-Esta bien-dijo el mientras posaba su mirada al frente y noto a un policía con un radio en la mano

_-Sospechosos frente a la estación central de trenes-_caminaba el oficial con tranquilidad mientras los veía discretamente-_Solicito refuerzos-_eso para Darién fue la alerta quien rápidamente tomo el mapa que Serena traía en el auto, lo reviso y rápidamente elaboro su plan

-Serena-le hablo a la chica la cual estaba sumida en su mente-¿Qué tanto mantienes a este auto?-

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Lo digo porque tienes los neumáticos algo bajos-le dijo al poner en su lugar el mapa, en eso unas luces parpadeante se detuvieron tras de ellos, ambos notaron que era un auto de la policía, Darién encendió el motor cuando la sirena de un segundo auto se hizo presente el mismo auto se detuvo frente a ellos a una distancia prudente rápidamente los oficiales bajaron del auto y se acercaron lentamente-Ultima oportunidad Serena…-la chica por respuesta se puso el cinturón de seguridad, justo cuando el auto dio retrocedió y dando un giro acelero por la calle, la policía viéndose sorprendida comenzó la persecución el pequeño auto rojo corría por la calle dando vuelta en la primer calle que cruzaba mientras atrás de el venían varios autos policiacos los cuales traían las sirenas encendidas, de nueva cuenta el pequeño auto rojo doblaba en un calle pero en sentido contrario por fortuna ningún auto venia sobre de ella de nuevo el auto giro en una esquina esta vez sobre una avenida importante en donde un par de moto patrullas se unieron a la persecución justo cuando en una pequeña calle Darién viro y tomo un pasaje peatonal tan estrecho que solo pasaron el auto y las moto patrullas, los demás perseguidores tuvieron que buscar una forma de interceptarlos-Ehm…Serena-

-¿Qué?-dijo ella algo asustada ya por el paseo que estaban teniendo

-Vamos a dar un pequeño salto-dijo el con algo de pena, fue justo cuando el pasaje bajo en unas escaleras haciendo que el auto diera un leve salto y cayera sobre las escalinatas mientras el auto bajaba, solo el grito de Serena expresaba el terror que sentía ante tal momento, obviamente las moto patrullas también bajaron por ahí, una vez abajo Darién forzó el motor para que auto arrancase lográndolo, sobre esa misma calle atrás venia lagunas patrullas, el auto iba a todo lo que podía justo cuando un auto salía de su estacionamiento obligando a Darién a usar la acera peatonal, la gente que iba por ahí se vio obligada a esquivar el pequeño proyectil rojo-Serena recárgate sobre tu costado-la chica algo mareada obedeció, justo cuando el auto dio una vuelta en "U" en una salida de la vía periférica que estaba junto al rio ingreso a la vía en sentido contrario algo que para los demás autos fue inesperado mientras esquivaban al auto, el cual asombrosamente lograba pasar sin problemas aunque provocando varios accidentes los cuales algunos autos patrullas no pudieron evitar, al final Darién saco al auto de ahí y solo una moto patrulla le seguía la cual estaba bastante cerca de ellos, fue cuando al cruzar una avenida el auto rojo subió de nuevo a la acera destrozando propiedad publica, el moto patrullero el cual ya se había puesto a la par veía fugazmente al pequeño auto rojo fue cuando al sobrepasar algunas vagonetas estacionadas se percato de que el auto rojo había desaparecido

_-¿Cómo?-_se sorprendió tanto que no noto a un auto que cruzaba la intersección provocando un choque que catapulto al oficial y cayera un par de metros de ahí-_¿Por qué a mí?-_dijo en francés antes de desmayarse

Finalmente el auto rojo salía de una estrecha calle y con rapidez se metió a un estacionamiento, Darién lo aparco quedando tanto el como Serena en un silencio de nuevo incomodo pero no era total ya que el motor del auto sonaba después de tan ajetreada carrera el lo apago y reviso el mapa, ambos se vieron fugazmente

-Ehh-iba decir ella

-Ya nunca mas podremos usar este auto-le menciono

-Esta bien-

-Limpiare las huellas y nos iremos de aquí-le informo-¿No tienes una bufanda o sombrero?-

-¿Para mi cabello?-le miro y asintió-si tengo una-

-Bien la usaras hasta que lo podamos cambiar, después de esto buscar donde alojarnos para descansar-ambos salieron del auto

_-Morgue de Hoffenmein-_

_-Paris, Francia-_

En el lugar había un ligero alboroto ya que los niños que estaban ahí acompañando a su madre/tutor la cual era nada mas y nada menos que Trista Meoiu, la cual hizo su arribo al lugar siendo escoltada por sus guarda espaldas y asistente personal, al momento fue conducida a las cámaras de los cuerpos en donde un medico forense le guio-_Chiba…Chiba…Chiba aquí lo tenemos Madame-_le dijo en francés mientras abría el cubículo y extraía la mesa en donde estaba el cuerpo envuelto en una bolsa negra, la mujer se quito su gabardina y abrió de golpe la bolsa, sin escrúpulos reviso el cuerpo sobretodo en la espalda

-No es el-dijo molesta, miro hacia el vacio pensativa-a este no le dispararon…-dejo el cuerpo y dio media vuelta mirando a su asistente-_No tolerare esta afrenta-_dijo en ucraniano al salir de ahí

-OK-hablo el asistente recogiendo la gabardina-ya oyeron a la dama-

_-Casa de seguridad de Moonlight-_

_-Paris, Francia-_

La chica de cabello azul corto marcaba en su móvil, espero al primer tono cuando alguien le contesto-_¿Qué es lo que tenemos?-_se escucho la voz del peli plateado

-Meiou estuvo en la morgue-dijo ella seria-vio el cadáver…no se la creyó…-

Mientras en las oficinas de la CIA, el peli plateado fruncía el ceño al oír esa terrible noticia-¿Dónde esta el?-

_-Te lo he dicho-_respondió ella_-no tengo gente para eso-_

-¿Meiou, donde esta ahora?-dijo ya molesto-¿A dónde va?-

­_-Esta saliendo de la morgue ahora mismo-_le informo la chica cuando su jefe el colgó, el hombre se veía preocupado, desde hace mas de 48 horas que le había perdido el rastro a Shields y ahora Meiou

-¿Señor?-le hablo uno de sus subordinados-¿Qué quiere hacer ahora?-ambos se vieron cuando el peli plateado dejo en claro lo que quería con su mirada

-Lo que se debió hacer al principio de todo esto…-

Mientras un lujoso BMW azul marino iba a gran velocidad por la avenida, caía una lluvia ligera pero eso no pareciese importarle a la conductora la cual era de cabello aquamarina largo, y que tenia un gran control sobre el vehículo mientras zigzagueaba por la avenida la cual era iluminada por las farolas de esta, su concentración fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono móvil ella lo tomo y reviso el mensaje, guardo el aparato y siguió su camino.

Por las calles de Paris en un pequeño hotel, dentro de una de las habitaciones Darién ayudaba a teñirse el cabello a Serena una vez que terminaron ella se miro en el espejo-_Dios-_pensó en todo lo que había pasado como si hubiesen pasado meses, pero apenas habían pasado tres días-_En verdad que el destino es grande y el mundo pequeño-_pensó cuando Darién le pidió que se sentara en la tina para empezarle a cortar el cabello, el tomaba una parte de este y lo cortaba con cuidado de no lastimarla ella solo le veía en silencio mirándolo era la primera vez que lo veía sin una gruesa camisa o chaqueta, veía su pecho sus brazos bien torneados, cuando terminaron el recogió los cabellos y metió en una bolsa de plástico ella se terminaba de secar con una toalla todo estaba en silencio, ni un sonido se oía, Darién estaba por salir del baño, pero ella estaba ahí también solo con su prenda intima el se sonrojo y excuso-Necesito esa botella para no dejar nada de evidencias-dijo, pero ella le veía con mirada profunda con su rostro cada vez mas cerca del de Darién y sin que el se lo esperase le dio un beso en los labios el se le quedo viendo mientras ella movía su cabeza incitando a mas, la respuesta no tardo en llegar el la sujeto del cuelo y la llevo a su boca besándola con pasión siendo correspondido.

Rápidamente la pasión subió de tono y ella lentamente le quito la camisa dejando ver el bien formado torso que el poseía y de nuevo se entregaron a esa locura de besos mientras se abrazaban ella noto las heridas que el tenia en su espalda-¿_Que le hicieron?-_pensó pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando el comenzó a desabrochar su sostén y se dirigían a la cama, la calma que se sentía ahí era única ya que no habían sentido semejante seguridad desde hacia días cuando se conocieron mientras la noche avanzaba y la torre Eiffel fungía como faro iluminando el cielo oscuro…

_Yo te saludo París,  
cuando una rebelión de gárgolas  
ebrias levanta el vuelo,  
llevándose la catedral a los barrios pérfidos,  
donde los jorobados por la vida,  
ven cumplirse sus sueños jodidos de locura._

_  
Y una tormenta venérea,  
ahuyenta las baladas de los inválidos  
que encendieron sus barcazas  
en la Isle de la Cité,  
para morirse putrefactos o buenos.  
Ahí va, toma la ballesta, apunta,  
el ángel de los pelos rubios  
vuela con los dos corazones galos  
y el mismo hábito de ausencia, macabro,  
y otra vez erras el disparo,  
que mata al gorrión parisino,  
que escupe miserias en el punto del alma._

_  
Y otros también disparan,  
con poderosos flashes amarillos  
al ángel, a las gárgolas, a los títeres de los claustros,  
a los miserables que ahora, roban el pan.  
Y mientras corro por las calles  
mirando como vuela Notredam,  
con sus alas de oro, dorado,  
una mujer me patea un penal con una estrella,  
en el arco donde se escondió tantas veces el sol  
y que le da el tanto del triunfo  
entre mis piernas agotadas por el espanto._

_  
Yo te saludo París,  
porque tu belleza tiene hedores del infierno,  
porque tanta sangre ha corrido por el Sena,  
porque eres el alma enamorada de un pintor enano,  
porque cobijas a Chopin y hueles a cebolla,  
porque de allí vinieron mis ancestros  
sin saber que además traían el tango.  
Y porque mi corazón sagrado,  
volverá un día en una cigüeña negra,  
a devolverte aquél pan que me traje,  
y así me condenes para siempre a tu milagro._

**Poema París-parís de Esteban Charpentier**

**CONTINUARA…**

**LECTORES Y LECTORAS, SALUDOS DESDE EL INFRAMUNDO(MI CUARTO) PUES OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA INTERESANTE HISTORIA QUE A MI ME A SORPRENDIDO LA RESPUESTA QUE HA TENIDO, CONTINUEN ALENTADOME YA QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO UNA AGENTE TERMINARA CON ALGUIEN INCOMODO PARA ALGUNOS, O SI SU MISION ES DECIR QUIEN CONTRA QUIEN EN SU REVIEW ME DICEN YA QUE ESTE SE VOLVERA EL SEGUNDO MINI CONCURSO DEL FIC, ASI QUE ALERTAS PORQYE NUNCA SABES QUE PUEDE HABER EN LA SIGUIENTE ESQUINA…**


	8. Doble Identidad

_-En algún lugar de Paris-_

Serena Winston comenzaba a despertar luego de la noche que tuvo, abrió sus ojos perezosamente cuando la voz de su acompañante de cuarto finalmente la despertaron

-Oye-dijo Darien con una voz suave mientras veía como la chica se sentaba sobre la cama

-¿Limpiaste ya la habitación?-le pregunto a el, el cual ya estaba vestido y listo para irse cuando ella estuviese lista

-Ya borre todas las huellas digitales de la habitación-le respondió

-Entonces-le sonreía algo graciosa-¿Puedo caminar o eso dejara huellas?-el sonrio

-Si claro puedes caminar-le miro dirigirse al baño-pero debemos recordar todo lo que toquemos, pienso que es mejor irnos así sin dejar rastro alguno-le explico

-¿A dónde iremos?-le pregunto antes de cerrar la puerta del baño

-Iremos al hotel en donde se hospedo Armando Chiba, El Hotel Galaxia…-dijo Darien seriamente-Si yo soy o era el deberán tener registros, debemos hacernos de la cuenta-

-Esta bien-dijo ella al cerrar la puerta

-Aunque será algo difícil-le menciono justo cuando ella se asomo por la puerta

-Si, porque estas muerto…-de nuevo cerro la puerta

**-Capitulo 7-**

**Doble Identidad**

_-Mansión de Trista Meiou-_

_-__Paris Francia-_

-¡Pero señorita!-le recriminaba su asistente a la bella mujer de cabello verde la cual se alistaba para salir mientras bajaban por unas escaleras

-Si ellos quieren guerra-dijo ella-guerra les dare, si quieren matarme deben hacerlo a la primera vez, mas les vale hacerlo asi-decía al bajar de las escaleras

-Lo se Trista pero…-el joven tomo un respiro-sino tenemos la ayuda de estas personas nunca podrás lograr lo que buscas, debemos ser muy cuidadosos-

-¿debemos?-le respondió tajante sacando un arma y le apunto reiterándole su palabra-¡no mas bien quien debe serlo eres tu!-dijo mientras baja aun por las escaleras-¡Así que debes buscarme a ese pendejo, traerme su maldita cabeza para colocarla en mi entrada y así el mundo sepa que conmigo no se juega!-

-Eso es precisamente…-no pudo continuar el asistente ya que un leve pitido atravesó la ventana desquebrajándola, varios pitidos mas se oyeron mientras el como pudo se abalanzo sobre Trista cubriéndola con su cuerpo-¡Trista!-trato de hacerla reaccionar-¡¡TRISTA NO!!-se oyó el grito de aquel joven al ver que la mujer estaba bañada en sangre que salía de su cuello en su rostro se podía ver la mirada perdida que tuvo cuando la primer bala le traspaso el cuello, mientras que en el tejado de un edificio cercano una chica de cabello aqua marino guardaba su rifle de precisión quitándole el silenciador y desarmándolo lo metía a una maleta negra, la chica vestía un conjunto discreto y rápidamente salió de ahí.

Frente al hotel Galaxia, Darien y Serena afinaban detalles para que Serena entrase y pidiera los registros de hospedaje de Armando Chiba

-Sincronicemos los relojes antes de comenzar-decía el mientras ajustaba ambos relojes, una vez hecho le dio uno a ella-¿Cuál es el numero del vestíbulo?-

-616-2546-respondio ella haciendo memoria

-¿Cuántas salidas hay?-

-Hay tres-respondió de nueva cuenta-la de servicio que esta atrás, la del costado que da hacia los negocios y la del frente que es la mejor, si siento que alguien me sigue sadre con mi bolso colgando de mi hombro izquierdo-

-¿Y si no hallas un taxi?-

-Sigo caminado sin voltear hasta verte a ti y simular que me esperabas-termino, le chico suspiro mirando hacia el hotel-¿Es necesario todo esto verdad?-el asintió mientras ella tomo rumbo hacia el hotel.

Una vez dentro ella comenzó a recordar todo lo que Darien le dijo-_Distancias…entras al vestíbulo eligiendo un punto intermedio, cuenta tus pasos hasta ese punto y recuérdalos porque después te llamare para sacarte de ahí-_ella comenzó a caminar y contar sus pasos hasta detenerse cerca de la recepción en donde observo su panorama, muchos huéspedes platicando o relajándose-_También cuenta a la gente que hay ahí, desde los que ves al entrar hasta los que están en la recepción hablando de empleados ¿Cuántos hay? Y también los guardias que esos serán mas difíciles de identificar-_Serena se quedo ahí parada mirando a su alrededor­-_Es ahí donde yo te llamo para que me digas todo… ¿comprendes?-_

Afuera dentro de un teléfono público Darien marcaba el número telefónico del hotel

-_Hotel Galaxia-_respondió una recepcionista en francés

-_Si, por favor al teléfono del vestíbulo-_pidió el para luego se escuchara el tono pasaron tres tonos y Serena no contestaba el ya se estaba preocupando cuando el golpetear de alguien a la caseta del teléfono lo hizo colgar era Serena quien se veía algo insegura-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el dejando la caseta

-Yo…-tartamudeo

-¿Salió algo mal?-se preocupo mas el-Dímelo…-

-Te… tengo los registros-pudo decir ella, el quedo sorprendido-estaba ahí en el vestíbulo y pues el de la recepción me sonreía y pensé ¿para que todo esto si es mas fácil pedírselo?-

-¿Tienes la cuenta?-dijo el aun asombrado mientras caminaban

-Mejor-dijo ella sacando un papel-me dio una copia de los registros-

-¿Nada más se los pediste?-

-Le dije que era la asistente personal del Señor Chiba-ella se encogió de hombros mientras el quedo pensante volviendo a hacer un silencio incomodo que rápidamente fue opacado por las risas de ambos

-Muy bien pensado sabes-le felicito el

_-__Cuarteles Generales de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia (CIA)-_

_-__Langley, Virginia EUA-_

Por los pasillos el hombre de cabello blanco caminaba a paso veloz por estos mientras pasaba por varias puertas de despachos al pasar en una en especial el hombre regreso sus pasos y entro en este

-¿Señor Suichiro puedo…?-pregunto el asistente

-No-respondió el hombre tajante llegando hasta una oficina en especial

-Diamante…-dijo el peli blanco al joven hombre el cual-Meiou fue asesinada en su casa en medio Paris-dijo el preocupado el asistente de Diamante entro a la oficina

-Si nos acabamos de enterar respondió el como si fuera la menor cosa-es el, Shields estamos casi seguros-explico-tenia una misión y fallo, seguramente se sintió obligado a terminar su tarea-

-Diablos-menciono Suichiro

-Estamos a la espera de que regrese, es lo habitual-dijo al tomar asiento-como si fuera una programación de ordenador, es un protocolo siempre lo hacen así-al tomar asiento tomo un café y bebió un poco de el

-¿En cuanto?-pregunto secamente el peli blanco-¿Cuánto tiempo?-miro a los dos

-En veinticuatro horas-hablo el asistente

-¿Veinticuatro?-pregunto de nuevo Suichiro

-Es lo habitual señor-se excuso el asistente

-¿Y luego que?-

-Dije que limpiara todo esto ¿no?-menciono Diamante-quedara limpio te lo aseguro-

-­_En algún lugar de Paris-_

Darien estaba dentro de una caseta telefónica haciendo varias llamadas mientras Serena estaba haciendo labor de centinela-Se que es un tienda de buceo, ¿Dónde están ubicados?... ¿Marsella?-Darien colgó y tacho el numero mientras marcaba otro rápidamente le contestaron

_-Casa de seguridad Moonlight-_

La chica de cabello corto azul trabaja en una de las tantas computadoras cuando de uno de los radios con la frecuencia de la policía metropolitana se escucho el siguiente reporte

­_-Encontramos un vehículo compacto rojo dentro de un estacionamiento a unas cuantas calles del centro, al parecer concuerda con la de los sospechosos de la persecución-_menciono el oficial que reportaba

-¿Exactamente que es lo que provee su empresa?-pregunto Darien

-Lo siento Monsieur pero no estoy autorizado para decir esa información-se excuso un hombre al otro lado de la línea-¿pero me dice de nueva cuenta su nombre?-Darién colgó y descarto el numero.

Mientras la policía dentro del estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto de Serena acordonaba el lugar mientras los investigadores tomaban algún indicio que los pudiera indicar algo

-Llevan tres horas aquí ¿y no encuentran ni una sola huella?-hablo el inspector a cargo

_-__Cuarteles Generales de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia (CIA)-_

_-__Langley, Virginia EUA-_

El joven asistente de cabello azul oscuro y ojos azules entro a la oficina de su superior, el cual revisaba unos informes y sin prestarle mucha atención le pregunto

-¿Alguna novedad?-

-Encontraron el auto señor…-dijo con seriedad haciendo que su jefe le mirada con una sombra en su mirada

Frente a un restaurante en Paris la hermosa joven de cabellos aqua, salía del lugar y abriendo el portaequipaje de su lujoso auto con ayuda del control remoto donde puso su maleta justo cuando su móvil sonó, ella miro la pantalla y con mirada seria cerro el portaequipajes subió a su auto y salió a gran velocidad.

Esa misma noche Darien y Serena realizaban una llamada mas pero sin éxito ya que un contestador automático le atendió-Esta es la oficina de Artemis Rawlins de Seguridad Cristal de Plata, división marítima las oficinas en Paris atienden de las ocho a las cinco de la tarde, el pelinegro dejo la caseta y se dirigió con su acompañante-Tengo una pista aquí en Paris, lo demás es en Marsella o en el sur de Francia-

-¿Paris?-pregunto ella-¿De que es?-

- Cristal de Plata, división marítima-le informo-con Artemis Rawlins-

_-Distrito financiero de Paris-_

_-Al día siguiente-_

El impresiónate y moderno distrito se erguía con grandes edificios de arquitectura vanguardista dentro de uno, Darien salía del elevador encontrándose en la recepción de la oficina de Seguro Cristal de Plata el joven camino un poco para luego observar a su alrededor siendo observado por las recepcionistas-¿Señor Chiba?-una mujer mayor lo miro detenidamente y reconociéndolo se acerco a el-¡Señor Chiba!-una vez frente de el lo saludo, Darien intuitivamente le correspondió el saludo con la mano-¿Cómo esta?-

-Muy bien, muy bien ¿y usted?-

-Igualmente Señor Chiba-le sonreía-sabe el Señor Rawlins aun espera su respuesta sobre el trato que le propuso-

-¿Trato?-pregunto-

-Si el del barco, pero mejor háblelo con el sígame por favor-la mujer comenzó a caminar rumbo a unas oficinas deteniéndose en una de ellas abriéndole la puerta

-¡Señor Chiba!-le dio la bienvenida un hombre mayor y traje-Por favor tome asiento-Darien amablemente acepto-Entonces este es el yate de Owen Thalassa-el hombre le veía con sumo interés-asumo que aun sigue en venta… ¿sigue en pie la oferta?-

-Si señor-dijo Darien muy seguro-es mas para acelerar el trato estoy dispuesto a reducir el un 10% del valor inicial-

-Me parece de maravilla señor Chiba solo por eso le ampliaremos la cobertura un años mas, ¿le gusta la idea?-

-Señor Rawlins es muy generoso-dijo el pelinegro agradecido-solo quisiera pedirle una cosa, los archivos que traje para el trato ¿me podría dar una copia?-

-Si claro enseguida-el hombre llamo a su secretaria, al cual entro al despacho-haz un juego de copias para el señor Chiba y tráenos café por favor-la mujer obedeció inmediatamente

-Ehm lo siento señor Rawlins, no puedo quedarme-se excuso Darien-usted sabe los negocios y ahora mas con el mercado como esta-

-Comprendo, bueno fue un placer señor Chiba un placer-se despidieron de manos

Mientras la policía dentro del estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto de Serena acordonaba el lugar mientras los investigadores tomaban algún indicio que los pudiera indicar algo

-Llevan tres horas aquí ¿y no encuentran ni una sola huella?-hablo el inspector a cargo

_-__Cuarteles Generales de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia (CIA)-_

_-__Langley, Virginia EUA-_

El joven asistente de cabello azul oscuro y ojos azules entro a la oficina de su superior, el cual revisaba unos informes y sin prestarle mucha atención le pregunto

-¿Alguna novedad?-

-Encontraron el auto señor…-dijo con seriedad haciendo que su jefe le mirada con una sombra en su mirada

Frente a un restaurante en Paris la hermosa joven de cabellos aqua, salía del lugar y abriendo el portaequipaje de su lujoso auto con ayuda del control remoto donde puso su maleta justo cuando su móvil sonó, ella miro la pantalla y con mirada seria cerro el portaequipajes subió a su auto y salió a gran velocidad.

_-En algún café de Paris-_

Serena hacia una llamada la cual terminando, salió hacia la mesa en donde Darien revisaba los documentos que le dieron en la aseguradora ambos se vieron

-Soy Chiba-dijo el primero

-Pero ellos…-

-Tuve una entrevista como Chiba

-Dijeron-tartamudeo la chica

-No, no te digo que soy Chiba-aseguro el-acabo te tener la entrevista como Chiba y el me llamo Chiba, aunque definitivamente soy Shields, también soy Chiba, son solo barcos pero también tengo planos cámaras de seguridad y los sistemas de seguridad-explicaba el

-Acabo de hallar el cuerpo de Armando Chiba…-sentencio ella, lo que dejo helado al chico

**CONTINUARA…**

**SALUDOS LECTORES Y LECTORAS DE ESTE PEQUEÑO FIC, ESPERO SIGA CUMPLIENDO LLEVANDOLES EN CADA CAPITULO EL SUSPENSO Y LA ACCION QUE HAN HECHO QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDES SE HAYAN QUEDADO SIN UÑAS... GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR APOYARME Y YA ESTAMOS ENFINALANDONOS PARA EL DESCENLACE AUN FALTA PERO YA ESTAMOS ACERCANDONOS ASI QUE PLIS SIGAN LEYENDO Y MANDANDO REVIEWS QUE ESO MOTIVA MUCHO **

**ADIOS Y GRACIAS**

**ATTE **

**EL AUTOR**


	9. Revelaciones de un hombre muerto

_-En algún café de Paris-_

Serena hacia una llamada la cual terminando, salió hacia la mesa en donde Darién revisaba los documentos que le dieron en la aseguradora ambos se vieron

-Soy Chiba-dijo el primero

-Pero ellos…-

-Tuve una entrevista como Chiba-

-Dijeron-tartamudeo la chica

-No, no te digo que soy Chiba-aseguro el-acabo te tener la entrevista como Chiba y el me llamo Chiba, aunque definitivamente soy Shields, también soy Chiba, son solo barcos pero también tengo planos cámaras de seguridad y los sistemas de seguridad-explicaba el

-Acabo de hallar el cuerpo de Armando Chiba…-sentencio ella, lo que dejo helado al chico

**-****Capitulo 8-**

**Revelación de un hombre muerto**

-Esta en una morgue aquí en Paris-le informo-¿pero si tú eres Armando Chiba, de quien es el cuerpo que ellos tienen?-

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…-dijo el

_-Morgue de Hoffenmein-_

_-Paris, Francia-_

Tanto Serena como Darién entraron al despacho de la fría pero limpia morgue en donde un empleado tomaba su comida escuchando la radio, cuando este los vio se puso de pie_-¿puedo ayudarlos?-_pregunto en francés

-Buscamos a Armando Chiba…-hablo Darién secamente, el chico ante esa actitud respondió con un ingles algo burdo

-Lo siento pero no estoy autorizado de dar esa información-sonrió irónicamente, fue cuando Darién saco un billete y se lo ofreció al chico el cual no dudo y lo tomo-¿me puede repetir el nombre?-dijo mientras tomaba un libro de registros

-Chiba-le contesto Darién mientras el empleado revisaba el libro-Armando Chiba-

-Chiba…-dijo el chico viendo el libro-es el 1-80-cerro finalmente el libro

-Bien-de nuevo hablo Darién-quiero ver el cuerpo-

-Mi jefe puede volver-dijo el chico-se supone que no podemos hacer eso-pero Darién le entrego un par mas de billetes-De acuerdo…-y entraron a la cámara de refrigeración en donde varios cubículos cerrados debían contener varios cuerpos pero fue el 1-80 el que interesaba mas a esa peculiar pareja, el empleado abrió la puerta dejando a Darién en suspenso por el contenido de este

-¿Y bien?-dijo Darién-¿es todo esto?-menciono al ver que no había nada, Serena quien había estado solamente viendo escucho que alguien se acercaba cuando por la puerta un hombre mayor vestido con un bata y pinta de años de experiencia encaro de inmediato a su subordinado

_-¿Qué sucede aquí?-_le pregunto hablando en francés

-_Vino a ver el cuerpo del americano-_le informo el_-pero el cuerpo desapareció-_

_-Vinieron por el anoche…su hermano-_

­_-No esta en los registros…­_-menciono el chico cerrando el cubículo

-¿Y tu quien eres?-pregunto el jefe de la morgue dirigiéndose a Darién-¿Y que sucede aquí?-

-¿Dónde esta el cuerpo?-pregunto Darién

-Vinieron por el anoche-

-Si lo se, ¿pero adonde se lo llevaron?-

-Escucha-dijo el jefe bastante molesto-esto no es circo ¿comprendes?, hay gente que llama hace una cita y sigue las reglas, todos firman al entra y salir este es un lugar muy serio señor-

-Tiene razón-contesto Darién sorprendiendo al hombre y a Serena-no firmamos nuestra entrada-dijo mientras salía de ahí

-Váyanse de aquí ahora-ordeno mientras los demás salían y el jefe de la morgue le daba un ligero coscorrón a su empelado

-¿Es este?-pregunto el tomando de un escritorio del pequeño despacho el libro de registros

-¡Oiga no puede tomarlo!-dijo el jefe ya muy molesto

-No se preocupe hay un lápiz aquí-dijo el hojeando para "firmar" su entrada-Amor ¿porque no espera afuera?-dijo eso a Serena, la cual se ruborizo al oír eso

-Bien-dijo Darién cuando arranco unas hojas del libro

-¡No puede hacer...!-pero el jefe del lugar fue empujado por Darién el cual junto con su "amor" salían de la morgue-_Americanos…-_espeto el en francés

_-¿Señor?-_se acerco su el chico a su jefe, afuera de la morgue Darién revisaba las hojas que había tomado

-¿Qué fue todo eso Darién?-pregunto ella-¿Qué buscas?-

-Trista Meiou-respondio el simplemente-Meiou fue a esta morgue a ver a Chiba-

-¿Qué con eso?-

-Mira esta en el catalogo de Seguridad Cristal de Plata-le mostro los papeles en los cuales estaba la foto de la mujer-es la misma persona, si ella sabe algo tenemos que ir hasta con ella y…-

-¿Preguntarle, como lo haremos?

-Visitándola en su casa aquí en Paris-dijo el revisando el mapa que traía desde la persecución-según esto su casa esta a quince minutos de aquí-

-De acuerdo-Serena accedió y comenzaron a caminar, cuando llegaron a su destino vieron un tumulto en una hermosa y finamente mansión en el centro de Paris, había varios policías y reporteros en la zona mientras varios familiares salían de la casa llorando y un par de médicos forenses sacaban en una camilla una bolsa para cadáver-¿pero que diablos?-

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-pensó Darién-Necesitamos un periódico-al otro lado de la calle había un puesto de revistas y compraron unas ediciones del periódico diurno en donde se hallaba la noticia del asesinato

-No entiendo nada-suspiro ella-mi francés no es tan bueno como mi ingles, ¿Me podrías decir que dice?-

-Dice que hace tres semanas antes de morir-comenzó a relatar-Meiou había reportado a la policía que un hombre fue a su yate a varios kilómetros de la costa de Marsella y trato de matarla, menciono también que le disparo al hombre dos veces en la espalda para luego tirarlo al mar-serena se sorprendió de oír eso ya que cubría con el perfil de Darién-dicen que soy el asesino…-

-No puedo creerlo-dijo ella-me rehusó a creerlo-

-Aquí lo dice-señalo Darién-¿comprendes ahora el porque nos siguen?-la chica solo negó con la cabeza-Serena yo…-

-Volvamos al hotel-respondió tajante ella-estoy cansada y quiero dormir un poco-Darién accedido en silencio y haciéndole la parada a un taxi tomaron rumbo al hotel, mientras viajaban veían en un largo silencio las calles parisinas bellamente decoradas con artículos navideños, los arboles estaban adornados con luces blancas, pero eso no parecía atraer a la pareja, mientras el taxi tomaba una calle que daba directamente con el hotel, fue que el silencio fue interrumpido por una sirena y un par de moto patrullas pasaron a un lado del taxi, Darien miro y vio al frente

_-Detenga el auto_-le ordeno al chofer_-aquí esta bien_-dijo en francés

_-Pero señor ya estamos cerca_-contesto el

_-Aquí no bajamos_-y abrió de golpe la puerta del lado de Serena

-¿Darien que pasa?-le prgeunto la chica asustada

-Baja…-empujo un poco Darien mientras pagaba al chofer

_-Señor me dio demasiado_-el chofer bajo del auto-¡_su cambio señor su cambio!-_pero fue inútil ya que la pareja se alejo a paso rápido por una calle aledaña

_-Señor_-se acerco un oficial_-no puede detenerse aquí, así que mueva su vehículo por favor-_

_-Pero oficial mis pasajeros no tomaron su cambio-_

_-No importa avance por favor-_

_-Oficial mis pasajeros se dirigían a ese hotel-_señala el chofer el hotel en donde había un contingente policiaco

_-¿Qué?-_se sorprendió el oficial_­-¿Cómo eran?-_

_-Era un hombre y una mujer, extranjeros al parecer y lo mas extraño es que cuando vieron el tumulto el hombre me ordeno parar-_

_-Sigame por favor-_pidio el oficial mientras llevaba al chofer con sus superiores, esto no paso desadvertido para una bella mujer de cabello aqua quien veía el lugar en silencio…

Mientras en otra calle cerca de ahí, Serena y Darien

¿Darien que sucede?-pregunto la chica de nuevo

-Nos descubrieron-dijo el mirando el cmaino mientras llevaba del brazo a la chica

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Solo confía en mi-le pidió-no voltees y sigue caminando-en eso Darien se acerco a un auto patrulla y de un codazo rompió el cristal sacando de ahí unos papeles

-¿Darien?-

-Se descubrió-le mostro el papel en el cual era el mismo que puso la embajada, Serena al verlo lo apachurro y comenzó a caminar cruzando la calle

-Serena-Darien la comenzó a seguir-Serena detente por favor-

-¡Aléjate de mi!-dijo comenzando a correr, pero el chico le dio alcance acorralándola contra una cornisa-¿Qué vas a hacerme, matarme acaso?-

-Escucha, escucha cálmate-le pidió-lo que sea que pase debemos hacerlo juntos, debemos ser…-

-¿Debemos?-contesto con ironía-lo único común que teníamos era que ninguno de los dos sabia quien eras y ya lo superamos-trato de irse, pero el chico la contuvo con facilidad

-¡Serena!-le levanto la voz-La policía va estarnos buscando, y los que tomaron las foto en la embajada y mataron a Meiou vendrá a matarnos, a los dos ¿me entiendes?-

-Para quien tu trabajas-finalizo la chica dando a entender su molestia

-Te llevare a donde sea, lo hare-el chico tenia una mirada completamente seria-te dejare ahí, donde harás lo que quieras y no tendrás que volverme a ver pero aquí no en Paris no; si nos quedamos aquí ambos moriremos…-la chica entendió el punto y lentamente comenzaron a caminar perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la noche.

_-__Cuarteles Generales de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia (CIA)-_

_-__Langley, Virginia EUA-_

Diamante caminaba alrededor el area de investigación de su despacho-¡Excelente trabajo por parte de la policía!-dijo con sarcasmo-¡Brillante realmente brillante!, ¿Por qué no también pusieron un cartel que dijera "¡No vuelvan!"?, ¡CARAJO! ¿Cómo se dice discreto en francés?-dijo muy molesto mientras su subordinados escuchaban, Diamante tomo algo de aire- de acuerdo fue hace 20 minutos-señalo con un alfiler Paris en un mapa-este es nuestro punto de partida…asi que Ami-le hablo a la mujer al otro lado de la línea

_-¿Señor?-_

-Necesito que toda la policía de Paris trabaje en esto-la chica comenzó a trabajar, cuando de la puerta principal un hombre de cabello blanco apareció-Tomoe…-murmuro Diamante, ambos pasaron ala oficina del segundo una vez cerrada la puerta

-Dijiste veinticuatro horas y no hay nada-le indico su superior

-Es verdad-respondió el-pero tenemos una idea de donde esta-

-Tienes a un agente secreto fuera de tu control-le inquirió-destruyo una embajada del país y se fugo por Europa, no sabes porque y yo debo enfrentar al comité de supervisión-le dijo con sensatez-¿Qué quieres que les diga acerca de Moonlight?-

-¿Te preocupas por la reunión del presupuesto?-pregunto Diamante irónico-si no logramos esto no llegaremos ni a la esquina, ¿he sido claro?-le puso una mirada de reto-nos van a colgar, a los dos-Tomoe vio en silencio a su empleado

-Esta bien-dijo el saliendo de la oficina-pero ten en cuenta que esto ya se esta saliendo de las manos, Diamante, no me obligues a tomar acciones bruscas…-el hombre mayor salió de ahí, el peli plateado solo le miro mientras se dirigía con su equipo de trabajo-¡De acuerdo gente! Necesito dos equipos, Neflyte y Rubeus sigan con las coordenadas, Zoycite, Malachite y Fiore encárguense de la chica, busquen patrones de residencia-

-Estamos en eso-dijo Fiore

_En algún lugar al sur de Paris_

Serena estaba dentro de una caseta telefónica mientras esperaba que su llamada fuera contestada, pero sin éxito dejo la caseta y se dirigió con Darien el cual estaba arreglando la ventanilla del auto que había robado en Paris-no contesta-

-¿Cuantas veces lo dejaste sonar?-

-Unas cuatro-le dijo mientras una ligera nevada comenzaba a caer-mira no es necesario que vayas, pediré un aventón-

-No dije que lo haría-contesto el tajante terminando de arreglar la ventanilla, Serena no discutió y subió al auto mientras Darien subía saliendo de ahí con rumbo al sur, tiempo después ambos se detuvieron en una zona boscosa en donde habia una pintoresca granja.

Serena observaba el lugar con detenimiento mientras Darien lo hacia desde la puerta principal-¿Cómo sabes que aun es la dueña?-

-**Marcia** siempre tuvo dinero-le contesto caminando hacia la puerta principal-no tendría porque venderla-Serena buscaba entre las plantas de la entrad principal una llave de repuesto mientras tanto Darien se puso a su lado, el cual al ver que no había llave decidió tumbar la puerta con ayuda de su fuerza, Serena impresionada lo siguió al interior llegando hasta la sala adornada navideñamente

-Serena-le llamo el pelinegro

-¿si?-

-Debemos irnos-

-¿Cómo?-dijo entrando a la sala

-Hay que irnos-dijo el pero el sonido de un vehículo deteniéndose afuera los alerto

-Mierda es **Malkav**-menciono Serena-yo me encargo de ella-

-Nos vamos de aquí-dijo el obstinadamente, una vez afuera una chica salía de una camiontea

-¡Marcia!-dijo Serena con una sonrisa forzada-¡sorpresa!-

-¿Serena?-dijo ella sin mucha emotividad

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto ella

-¿Sera porque esta es mi casa?-dijo algo irritada

-Es cierto -dijo con pena

-¿Ella te metió en esto?-Marcia dijo al ver a Darien

-Solo iba ser por una noche-respondio levemente

-¡Mama, Peruru tiene que ir al baño!-dijo una niña pequeña idéntica a la mujer dentro de la camioneta

-¡De acuerdo salgan de ahí!-fue cuando la niña salió y un perro gris salió de ahí rápidamente, una segunda niña salió la cual era mas pequeña y fue con su madre la cual la tomo en brazos

-Perdona creí que no había problema-se disculpo-creo que me equivoque-

-Mama, busquemos a papa-dijo la chiquilla-

-Rini, papa se fue por dos días-le explico la mujer-gracias a dios-y se dirigió a la entrada-entren tuvieron un largo viaje-dijo **Malkav ** sin muchas ganas

**CONTINUARA…**

**LECTORES!!! COMO ESTAN? ESPERO AUN TENER ALGUNO… DA LO MISMO COMO ESTO YA MERO SE ACABA**** SI LO LEYERON BIEN EL CASO DARIEN SHIELDS YA MERO ACABA, Y PUES BIEN COMO HABRAN NOTADO SE HA REVELADO ALGO IMPORTANTE SOBRE DARIEN, INTRIGANTE VERDAD?.**

**SIGAN LEYENDO PARA QUE SE SIGAN ACABANDO LAS UÑAS XD Y TAMBIEN YA PUSE A LA GANADORA DE MI MINI CONCURSO QUE FUE MALKAV-IZTLI FELICIDADES**

**SIN MAS MANDEN REVIEWS PA SABER QUE IMPACTO HE TENIDO XD NO IMPORTA EN REALIDAD CON SABER QUE LEEN ES MI MEJOR PREMIO**

**ATTE**

**EL AUTOR**


	10. Lazos

_-Al sur de Paris, cerca de Riom-_

Serena y Darien compartían la cena con la media hermana de Serena, Marcia la cual atendía a sus dos hijas

-Mira mami-decía la mas pequeña mostrándole la figura de macarrones que hizo sobre su plato

-No juegues con la comida amor-le dijo mientras la niña sonreía, Darien y Serena permanecían en silencio

-Y bueno… ¿Darién a que te dedicas?-le pregunto la mujer al acompañante de su media hermana

-Trabajaba en logística-dijo el al dar un sorbo a su bebida-actualmente estoy en una fase de "redescubrimiento"-dijo algo forzado

-¿Y eres bueno con ella?-

-Bueno-interrumpió Serena-tu sabes como soy… me sobre esfuerzo en estos ámbitos y…-se quedo callada, mientras la niñas rieron por la forma en que se quedo callada

-¡Tia Serena es chistosa!-

**-Capitulo 9-**

**Lazos**

_-__Cuarteles Generales de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia (CIA)-_

_-__Langley, Virginia EUA-_

En el despacho de Diamante había una ligera conmoción-tenemos algo señor-decía Neflyte-esto fue como al medio día y según datos hicieron una llamada ha casa de la hermanastra-explico el chico de cabello castaño-desde una caseta de la carretera al sur-

-¿Cuál es el pueblo más cercano?-

-Riom señor-hablas su subalterno

-Trae a Tomoe, ¡rápido!-ordeno Diamante

Poco después el hombre de cabello blanco prestaba atención a su compañero

-si hacemos una conjetura de sus llamadas internacionales, las unimos y nos dio esta localización al sur y tenemos indicios que paso un tiempo ahí hace ya unos años-

-¿Y ese lugar es?-pregunto Tomoe

-La casa de su media hermana-aclaro su garganta Diamante-pero no te preocupes ya tenemos ha alguien para este caso-dijo confiado

_-En algún lugar de Paris-_

Ami Anderson la encargada de logística en Paris esperaba a su contacto con impaciencia ya que el frio le calaba a pesar de llevar un grueso abrigo blanco, ella esperaba a las afueras de un callejón se acerco para revisar si su contacto llegaría por el callejón pero nada cuando regreso su vista a la calle una hermosa mujer de cabello aqua y finas facciones apareció, lo cual sorprendió a Ami la cual nunca lo oyó acercarse de inmediato la chica de cabello corto le extendió un sobre en el cual había instrucciones se lo entrego la mujer sonrió y lo tomo alejándose de ahí-En verdad que estos agente son extraños-y tomo camino hacia la casa de seguridad

_-Residencia Winston-_

_-Al sur de Paris, cerca de Riom-_

En la habitación en la que descansaban, Serena tuvo un sobresalto y sentándose sobre la cama noto que había algo extraño, reviso el sillón en donde debería estar Darién pero lo encontró vacio, salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo cuando paso por la habitación de las niñas vio una sombra de pie se acerco con cautela descubriendo a Darien mirando en silencio a las niñas

-Darien-le susurro-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me preocupe por las niñas-dijo murmurando-no podía dormir por su seguridad-

-Sera mejor irnos sino se van a despertar-sugirió la chica

-Ya no quiero saber quien soy-respondió el-todo lo que hemos averiguado no quiero recordarlo, quiero olvidarlo y nunca haber sabido quien era y lo que hacia-

-De acuerdo pero salgamos de aquí sino vamos a tener unos problemas-

_-En la mañana-_

Marcia desayunaba sola en la mesa cuando los pasos de Serena entrando le hizo empezar una conversación- es bueno que te hallas levantado temprano y mas para preparar el café…-dijo sonriente, en eso llego Darien con su bolso listo-era verdad lo de un solo dia-dio un sorbo a su café

-Ya sabes como soy-Serena sonrió al servirse café y beberlo, en eso llegaron las niñas de Marcia corriendo vistiendo sus pijamas con unas gruesas chamarras encima

-No la encontramos mama-dijo la mayor

-¿A quien?-pregunto Darien

-A Peruru el perro-contestó Marcia poniéndose de pie

-¿Es normal esto?-Darien comenzó a sospechar

-No y mas si el estúpido perro no ha desayunado-eso que Marcia dijo alerto completamente a Darien

-Toma a tus hijas y vayan al sótano-dijo serio mirando por la ventana

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella cuando Serena salió a intermediar

-Hazlo y no salgan hasta que se los indique-de nuevo pido Darien, Marcia se comenzó a alterar

-¿Qué es en lo que te has metido?-Marcia le recrimino a Serena

-No es ella-aclaro el pelinegro-soy yo el culpable-

-Marcia no hay tiempo-le suplico su media hermana, mientras las niñas se abrazaban a su madre, Marcia no lo pensó dos veces tomo a las pequeñas y rápidamente se dirigieron al sótano cerrando la puerta tras de ellas, Serena reviso el teléfono descubriendo que este no tenia línea-No hay línea-mientras Darién revisaba unos cajones encontrando en uno un cartucho de escopeta reviso a fondeo ese cajón y saco una caja con varios mas los reviso y tomo, luego reviso la habitación fue que sobre un pequeño closet encontró un rifle de cazador, Darien reviso el cañon para ver si era funcional lo cargo

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-se preocupo Serena-si estas niñas…-

-Eso no pasara-dijo el mientras revisaba fugazmente la ventana y salía por la puerta trasera de la granja

-Darien-dijo ella preocupaba viendo como aquel chico salía ante el peligro, el chico camino hasta una de las esquinas de la casa mientras cargaba el rifle una vez en la esquina apunto el arma hacia un gran contenedor de gas propano el cual era la principal fuente de calefacción de la casa, el tanque exploto cuando Darien le disparo lo cual provoco una densa nube negra que imposibilito la vista de la chica de cabello aqua la cual estaba localizada en un peñasco cercano en el cual tenia una vista privilegiada, busco a su objetivo con su mira telescópica mientras apuntaba su rifle busco, Darien salió por la entrada de la granja con un paso firme una vez que cruzo la entrada comenzó a correr, cuando la chica lo pudo localizar le disparo un par de veces sin éxito, viendo que su presa corria quito el silenciador de su arma lo guardo en su maleta la cual tomo y fue en la búsqueda de Darién este se interno en un pequeño claro mientras la joven mujer se oculto en un pastizal, Darien miraba hacia aquel pastizal pero sin éxito veía a su enemigo decidió entonces disparar al aire al hacerlo las aves salieron volando asustadas eso fue señal para la chica la cual dejo el rifle y saco una pistola semiautomática y comenzó a caminar entre los pastizales.

Darien recargaba el rifle y fue cuando vio algo que sobresalió entre la maleza apunto su rifle y disparan dando en el hombro izquierdo del la chica la cual comenzó a buscar donde esconderse pero Darien ya la había localizado

-Diablos…-dijo la chica que en su estupor dejo caer su arma, al recogerla y apuntar a su atacante recibió un segundos disparo en su brazo derecho, la chica cayo al suelo gritando de dolor

-¿¡Donde están los demas!?-ordeno Darien-¿¡Donde!?-dijo el mientras se acercaba yt tomaba la pistola y la aventaba lejos de ahí

-¡Trabajo sola!-responido tratando de parar las hemorragias-como tu-le miro a sus ojos-¿eres Roma, o Paris?, para Moonlight ambos

-Vivo en Paris-respondo Darién-¿Moonlight?-pregunto de nuevo el chico

-Moonlight dijo píldoras, ir a Paris-respondió ella fuera de lugar doliéndose mas-¿no has tenido dolores de cabeza?-

-Si los tengo son molestos-respondio Darien

-Y en la noche son mas intensos-dijo ella incoherentemente-tal vez sean por las luces cuando manejas… ¡Oh dios mira lo que nos hicieron!-dijo recostándose en la hierba

-¿Moonlight, acaso Moonlight queda en Paris?-prgunto de nuevo el chico pero fue inútil ya que la chica había muerto, Darien lo único que le pudo hacer fue cerrarle los ojos tomo la maleta que la chica habia dejado y regreso a la granja

-¡Darien!-la recibió Serena dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Es mejor que tu y tu familia se vayan de aquí-sugirio el seriamente

-Pero…-

-¡Solo háganlo!-ordeno entrando a la casa, poco después Marcia subia bastante equipaje a su camioneta mientras, las niñas subieron no de muy buena gana

-¡Serena no te voy a esperar!-dijo la mujer asustada mientras subia a su vehiculo-¡asi que o te subes o te dejo!

-¡Por favor Marcia espera!-le pido la chica mientras Darien salía de la casa con el bolso rojo con el dinero

-Toma esto, tome unos 30,000 lo demas es para ti-dijo algo triste

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto ella

-Es todo lo que tengo Serena-

-No yo no quise decir eso…yo-

-Esto no va acabar-le interrumpió el seriamente-tienes que irte de aquí, alejarte de mi, debes correr y permanece en un perfil bajo sin familia ni amigos-le explicaba-tienes ahí suficiente dinero para rehacer tu vida, incluso la de cualquiera

-¿Qué vas hacer?-le pregunto Serena

-Acabare con esto-dijo el

-¡Te dejo Serena!-dijo Marcia acelerando el motor

-Vete ahora-dijo el la chica obedeció y subió a la camioneta la cual una vez cerrada la puerta salió de ahí rumbo a la carretera, Darein ingreso de nueva cuenta a la casa y en la mesa de la cocina reviso el contenido de la bolsa de la chica que habia recién matado, vio que habia un equipo de rastreo, unos mapas, y otras cosas algo inútiles, hasta que encontró un teléfono móvil, lo abrió, reviso los números recibidos y remarco el mas reciente…

_-__Cuarteles Generales de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia (CIA)-_

_-__Langley, Virginia EUA-_

Todo en el despacho de Diamante era expectativa tanto que el señor Suichiro Tomoe habia decidido supervisar todo lo referente al caso Shields, cuando el sonido de los telefno inundo el lugar, rápidamente Tomoe ordeno a su subordinado aceptar la llamada se coloco una diadema-Ingrese código-pidio el joven pero hubo un silencio-Ingrese código-

Diamente descolgó su teléfono para oir la conversación pero ágilmente Tomoe apretó el botón del altavoz-ingrese código se oia por la oficina privada de Diamante

_-¿Quién es?-_era la voz de Darién_-¿Quién diablo es?...al quien enviaron esta muerto-_informo_-así que es mejor que sea lo que quieran es mejor que comiencen a hablar-_

-Hola Darien-hablo Diamante-¿Qué es lo que tramas?-mientras su subordinado comenzó a rastrear con ayuda de Ami la llamada-solo tienes dos chance, o vienes y todos contentos o lo hacemos hasta que esto se haya solucionado-

_-Como matarme ¿me equivoco?-_supuso Darien quien estaba sospechando que no eran los únicos que oian

-Si no me dices que pasa no te podemos ayudarte-¿Por qué no lo discutes con Serena, Darien?-

_-Serena esta muerta_-eso dejo helados a los oyentes_-asi que creo que no le importe mucho lo que haga-_

-Es triste oírlo, ¿Qué le paso?-

_-Me estaba retrasando-_mintio Darien

-Bueno si quieres…-

-¡Ya basta!-dijo harto-Hoy mismo en Paris a las 5:30 en Pont Neuf, ven tu solo caminas hacia la mitad del puente te quitas la chaqueta y miras hacia el rio en dirección este y marcare a este numero-la llamada termino, dejando el sonido de la línea resonando pro el lugar, Diamante tomo su abrigo y portafolios

-Dile a Ami que prepare todo ya encontré a Endimion-dijo el a su empleado-me voy en el primer vuelo-le informo a Tomoe

-¿Entonces?-pregutno el peli blanco

-¿Te dije que lo haría no?-

-¿En verdad crees poder traerlo?-

-Creo que eso viene sobrando ¿no lo crees?- salió de su oficina con rumbo al aeropuerto-¿O acaso tienes una mejor idea?-

-Pues si el rastro colateral que me has traído desde Zurich a Paris me lo deja pensar-

-Entonces sube y reserva una sala de conferencia en donde lo puedas convencer de morir-dijo alejándose rumbo a los elevadores

**CONTINUARA…**

**QUE ONDA LAMENTO TANTO EL RETRASO UN LEVE BLOQUEO ME TRAI COMO LOCO PERO YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ CON EL PENULTIMO CAP, O SI YA EL SIGUIENTE CAP ES EL MERO MERO MERO PETATERO FINAL, ASI QUE CUIDENSE MUCHO Y YA DEJEN CRECER SU UÑAS!!!!**

**Y APOYEN EL LADO OSCURO DE FANFICTION POR QUE LORD GOLDEN DRAGON(OSEA YO) S ELOS SUGIERO/ORDENO VALE?**

**ATTE**

**EL AUTOR**


	11. Darien Shields

-OK, necesito a un equipo en Paris y que me este esperando cuando arribe -decía Diamante a su subordinado quien traía un móvil y traspasaba las instrucciones de su jefe Diamante vio al chico-Zafiro necesito que esto salga bien ¿cuento contigo?-

-Si señor-dijo algo temeroso, Diamante subió a su jet el cual pronto tomo pista para despegar, Zafiro solo veía como las luces del avión se alejaban y perdían en la inmensidad del cielo que estaba opacado por la torrencial lluvia que caía

-Parece que tendremos que implementar un plan B-decía Tomoe con seriedad mientras el chico solo le veía-vamos tenemos mucho que hacer-ambos subieron al auto de Tomoe el cual salió del aeropuerto

_-Aeropuerto Roissy-_

_-Paris, Francia-_

El hombre de cabello plateado baja de su jet y rápidamente una camioneta de mensajería se detuvo frente al jet las puertas se abrieron y del vehículo salieron 5 personas-Señor Diamante el equipo que solicito-dijo el que parecía ser el líder

-Rubeus deja de perder el tiempo y vayamos-dijo revisando su reloj-tenemos menos de hora y media para estar ahí prepáranos-todos subieron a la camioneta la cual salió del aeropuerto rumbo a Paris

**-Capitulo 10-**

**Darien Shields**

Darien caminaba hacia el lugar del encuentro y revisaba todos los posibles puntos donde pudiera tener ventaja, cuando dio con un hotel a la orilla del rio, subió hasta la azotea del mismo y con ayuda de un lente telescópico miraba lo que sucedia en el puente

_-__Pont Neuf-_

_-5:20 pm-_

Diamante afinaba los últimos detalles para su encuentro su grupo encubierto vigilaba la zona como civiles

-Aquí Ojo de Pez -decía un chico de cabello aqua-sin novedad…corto-

-Ojo de Aguila aquí el repartidos es falsa alarma-decía un chico de cabello rojo en punta-

-Ojo de Tigre-decía un chico rubio de cabello largo-Sin novedad en el puente-

-De acuerdo-Diamante salió de la camioneta la cual irónicamente estaba estacionada frente al Hotel en donde Darien se encontraba vigilando, Diamante siguió las instrucciones que el pelinegro dicto se dirigió al punto medio del puente se quito el saco dejando en el barandal y puso su mirada al este y espero.

Darien por otra parte vigilaba su movimientos y miraba si habia algún escolta fue cuando noto que un autobús de doble piso paso y un chico de cabello rubio largo llevo su rostro a su chaqueta-Lo imagine-penso el y saco el teléfono móvil, de pronto del saco de Diamante un timbre se dejaba oir rápidamente lo tomo y contesto

-¿_Te es tan difícil acatar una orden?_ –era Darien y se oia molesto-_sabes que me voy lo echaste a perder…adiós-_la llamada termino, Diamante no ocultaba su molestia, mientras en la salida del hotel el chico de cabello negro se acerco con cautela a la camioneta de mensajería y debajo de la defensa trasera coloco un rastreador, para luego irse de ahí a su auto que habia rentado

-¡Mierda!-Diamante tomo sus cosas y regreso a la camioneta marco un numero y sin dar tiempo a alguna respuesta dijo-¿Cuánto tiempo toma borrar todo los archivos?-

-_¿Todos?-_pregunto Ami asombrada-_como dos horas o tres_-

-Muy bien comienza, hay que cerrar la base antes de que esto se vuelva mas caótico…estaré ahí en unos 15 minutos-

-_De acuerdo…-_la llamad finalizo, la chica comenzó a teclear y borrar archivos

Darien mientras tanto conectaba el rastreador al GPS del auto y en la pantalla del mismo aparecía donde estaba la camioneta-hora de acabar esto de una vez por todas-encendió el auto y salió con rumbo a su destino.

Esa noche Diamante daba instrucciones a sus guardias-Sin descansos ni nada quiero a dos en la calle y a uno en la entrada estén alertas por cualquier novedad

_-En algún hotel de Paris-_

Una bella chica de cabello castaño salía de la ducha mientras una toalla envolvía su cuerpo mientras que con otra secaba su cabello cuando sintió que su cabello estaba lo bastante seco se dejo caer en la cama y con la mirada perdida miraba el techo de su habitación fue cuando el sonido de vibración de su móvil la saco de su sueño lo tomo y miro la pantalla rápidamente se puso de pie, poco después la chica caminaba vestida en un traje negro con rumbo a la salida del hotel justo en el lobby del lugar un sujeto fugazmente le entrego unas llaves las cuales tomo ella y salió rumbo al estacionamiento subiendo a un sedan verde el cual salió a gran velocidad

_-Casa de seguridad de Moonlight-_

Una limpiadora de acera hacia su rondin nocturno el silencio en la zona era inmenso ni un alma a la redonda, los guardias frente al edificio estaban helándose pero cumpliendo con su deber, Darien veía pasar a un lado a la limpiadora dándole la señal para ajusta un pequeño aparato una vez hecho esto aprovecho el vapor que la limpiadora emanaba para slair del auto y ocultarse, cuando la limpiadora viro en una calle aledaña todo volvió a estar en silencio y un trabajador de la limpieza barría la basura de repente las alarmas de varios autos se activaron causando confusión en tres los guardias mientras una sombra subia con ayuda de un tubo de desagüe, eso no paso desapercibido por Diamante que intuyo algo

-¿Dónde esta tu portafolios?-le pregunto a Ami

-Ahí-señalo que estaba junto al escritorio, de este el peli plateado saco un arma la cual cargo Ami seguía borrando datos, cuando al fin las alarmas cesaron-es extraño-en su computadora apareció un mensaje de error en el sistema de seguridad de la casa-estoy teniendo problemas con la seguridad-mas mensajes de error aparecían-dice que es en esta ventana-señalo la que tenia a su derecha-tecleo mas y vio de donde provenía la señal-del comedor-aviso cuando la luz se corto, tanto la chica como el hombre se vieron-¿Es Shields?-se asusto un poco

-Quédate aquí-le pidió su jefe el cual con arma apuntando salía del cuarto Ami le seguía algo tensa, reviso el comedor sin encontrar a nadie se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la sala mirando hacia la puerta principal del departamento, lo hacia lentamente

-Si te mueves te mato-dijo una voz conocida para Diamante

-Shields, baja el arma-dijo Diamante con mucha calma

-Suelta el arma… ¡ahora!-le ordeno Darien, Diamante obedeció y encaro al pelinegro-ve al comedor, despacio-el hombre camino lentamente

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto pero Darien lo tomo de la camisa y lo arrincono sobre el marco de la puerta

-Moonlight-dijo molesto mientras le apuntaba al rostro

-Sera mejor que te vayas a revisar la vista-dijo con sarcasmo diamante-ya no queda mucho sabes-

-¿tú eres Moonlight?-

-¿Yo, soy Moonlight?-Diamante miraba al chica y con un manotazo quito el arma que el apuntaba-¿de que mierda me estas hablando?, porque creía que estábamos del mismo bando, ¡así que comienza a explicarme!-

-¿Y de cual bando me hablas?-pregunto Darien, mientras Ami solo veía al discusión

-¿No tienes idea verdad?-estaba diamante furioso-¿Ni una maldita pista tienes?-

-¿! Quién soy!?-

-Perteneces al gobierno de los Estados Unidos, maldita sea-miraba con odio al chico-¡un arma de 30 millones que no sirve para nada!, ¡así que es mejor que me digas que pasa contigo!-

-¿Por qué trata de matarme?-pregunto Darien

-¿Qué paso en Marsella?-pregunto Diamante

-Me envió a matar a Meiou-respondio

-¿Matar a Trista Meiou?-diamante rio ironico-si cuando quieras, en ese caso mejor mando a Ami al menos ella lo hace a la primera-señalo a la chica que se apeno un poco-se supone que la señorita Meiou debía morir hace tres semanas, debía hacerlo de tal manera que un miembro de un grupo radical de Ucarnia se habia infiltrado y matarla, yo no te envio a matar te envio para que sea invisible, te envio porque tu no existes y quiero saber que paso en Marsella-Diamante comenzó a arrinconar un poco a Darien

-¡No recuerdo lo que paso en Marsella!-se defendió el chico

-¡Patrañas!-grito al fin Diamante-¡Acepta el hecho de que fallaste soldado!-

-¿Fracase?-

-¡Si fracasaste y me diras porque!-

-¡no puedo, porque no lo recuerdo!-

-¡Hiciste revivir a Chiba, arreglaste una reunión con Meiou!-nombraba como se había hecho la operación-¡encontraste la empresa de seguros, irrumpiste en la oficina y por Dios escogiste el yate para dar el golpe!-Darien comenzaba a sufrir un dolor inmenso de cabeza mientras en su mente flashes de hace tres semanas comenzaron a venir

_-Flashback-_

_-Hace tres semanas a 15 Km. De la costa de Marsella-_

_Una ligera tormenta caía esa noche en el mar el cual mecía al lujos yate el cual estaba bien alumbrado, la tripulación en la cabina de mando estaba expectante a cualquier eventualidad del clima, mientras el resto de la tripulación estaba en sus cuartos o en la cocina, pero esa quietud no parecía importarle a aquella persona que salia de un cuarto y con paso sigiloso se dirigía a la sala principal del yate el chico vestia un traje negro con un euqipo ligero mientras en sus manos traia una pistola semiautomática, reviso una vez mas el lugar para que nadie lo viera rápida y sigilosamente entro a la sala donde había una amplio sillón mientras una gran pantalla de televisión mostraba estática fue cuando dio con la cabeza de Trista la cual estaba dormida, al acercarse coloco el caños del arma sobre la cabeza de ella fue cuando ella al sentir el metal abrio los ojos, Darien le veía con ojos llenos de decisión este ido un paso hacia delante pero al hacerlo vio que la mujer traia una bebe en brazos, la cual dormía sobre su regazo, el chico sudo frio ante aquel acto de moral, ¿matarla o no? Resonaba en su mente ¿Qué hacer?, la mujer en su caso lentamente puso sobre el sillón a la bebe, su rostro reflejaba miedo._

_En su situación Darien comenzó a sentirse amenazado y apunto hacia varios partes de la sala y vio que mas niños estaban con ella, no sabia que hacer un agudo dolor de cabeza comenzó a atacar al chico su respiración se agito y su pulso hacia temblar el arma de su manos, finalmente desistió de su ataque y se dirigió a la salida mas cercan al cual era un ventanal hacia la proa del yate, abrió la puerta dejando entra la brisa embravecida pero dos pitidos con el sonido de dos casquillos aquel ataque provino de alguien desconocido probablemente un guardia de Meiou con el poco equilibrio que tenia Darien llego al borde del barco donde se dejo caer al mar perdiendo la conciencia mientras su cuerpo fltaba en el mar_

_-Fin de Flashback-_

-ahora lo recuerdas-dijo con voz seria Diamante, Darien se quedo en silencio, todo aquello era verdad, la verdad que había estado buscando por días y en menos de una hora la habia recuperado su memoria-¿Verdad que ahora recuerdas?-

-Ya no quiero hacer esto-respondió el-nunca mas-

-No es una decisión que tu puedas tomar-sonrió con ironia Diamante pero Darien lo tomo de nuevo por la camisa y lo azoto contra la pared del pasillo el peli plateado se quejo de dolor

-Darien Shields esta muerto me oyes-amenazo Darien-hace dos semanas se ahogo, les dirás que Shields esta muerto ¿lo entiendes?-

-¿Y que es lo que harás?-ante toda respuesta Darien le asesto un golpe en la cara rompiéndole un labio

-Te juro que si me siento observado, no habrá limites-hablaba con tono serio y amenazante sosteniendo al peli plateado-hare que esta pelea llegue tan rápido a tu puerta y lo hare con mucha fuerza, ahora yo soy mi propio bando…-dijo cuando Darien detecto que Diamante traía un comunicador el cual estaba activado en alerta, ambos se vieron un instante Darien le dio otro golpe dejándolo noqueado levemente y se dirgio con cautela a la puerta cuando vio que el cerrojo se abria lentamente, el chico espero que l puerta se abriera cual fue su sorpresa al ver que esta se abrió de golpe y el chico de cabello rubio entraba con fuerza hubo un forcejeo ganándolo Darien al desarmar al chico rompiéndole la muñeca y con el mismo movimiento tomo su arma y le disparo en la rodilla haciéndole caer, una vez derribado varios disparos provenientes del otro chico de cabello rojo lo hicieron repeler el fuego logrando matar de varios disparos al pecho al chico el cual cayo sobre las escaleras, Darien mas tranquilo se alejaba del lugar cuando el rubio se levanto y le acertó un golpe con el brazo, Darien lo repelió con unas serie de golpe contundentes para finalmente lanzarlo contra el pasamano de las escaleras en donde quedo prensado e inconsciente el rubio finalmente.

Los disparos de una ametralladora por parte del chico se cabello aqua obligaron a Darien a esconderse contra la pared, mientras aquel chico vaciaba el cargador comenzó a subir las escaleras, ambos contendientes recargaron armas cuando Darien ideo un plan para salir de ahí, golpeo varias veces el cuerpo del rubio hasta que este cedió, los pasos del otro agente se oían cuando el cuerpo cedió al pasamanos este cayo momento que Darien aprovechó ya que fugazmente se encontró con el chico el cual al verlo apunto pero su rival fue mas rápido y con un tiro certero en la frente lo mato Darien cayo sobre el cuerpo al suelo en un duro golpe, segundos después el chico con mucho dolor se levanto y salió de ahí-juro que no lo vuelvo hacer-murmuro, Diamante salía del departamento con arma en mano y bajo los más rápido que pudo al ver el desastre.

Mientras en la calle una mujer de cabello castaño preparaba el silenciador de un arma mientras esperaba a su objetivo, una silueta en vuelta en ropas negras apareció en su retrovisor y camino con paso cojo, la mujer salió del auto la cual vestía gabardina café y unos guantes negros mientras portaba un arma cuando la persona estuvo cerca el apunto solo el sonido de los casquillo se oyo cuando el cuerpo cayo al suelo un tercer casquillo se escucho al parecer dando el tiro de gracia, cuando la mujer regreso a su auto y salió de ahí sin mucha prisa

_-__Cuarteles Generales de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia (CIA)-_

_-__Langley, Virginia EUA-_

En el despacho de Diamante solo se encontraba Zafiro y Tomoe el primero aviso-esta hecho señor-Tomoe con calma reviso su reloj

-Apágalo-el chico obedecido dio unos comandos y una a una las computadoras se fueron apagando al dirigirse a la puerta apago el switch principal para que finalmente las luces y demás equipo dejara de trabajar

Poco después en una sala de conferencias Tomoe estaba con el consejo de directivos dando los resultados del proyecto Moolight

-El proyecto Moonlight fue diseñado como un juego de avanzada primordialmente para el entrenamiento, pero en un análisis de relación-costo nos dimos cuenta que era muy alto y poco fiable, en estos momento esta siendo desmantelado y esperamos en cuestión de días tenerlo cerrado-

-Esta bien-respondió el director en jefe-¿Qué mas sigue?-Tomoe sonrió, mientras Zafiro le pasaba un folder

-Tengo aquí señores un proyecto de resultados a largo plazo el cual ya tiene pies y esta caminando-explicaba Tomoe-es un proyecto de comunicación en conjunto con la defensa nacional en la cual tendremos una cobertura mundial y sobretodo garantiza la seguridad del país sin aumentar el gasto del buro o pedir al congreso los incentivos

-¿Y como se llama su proyecto Tomoe?-

-Blackmoon…-

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**PUES BIEN ESTE ES EL FINAL DE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA QUE HICE PONIENDO A DARIEN COMO UN AGENTE DE LA CIA Y VAYA QUE ME COSTO, DIEZ CAPITULOS ALGO CORTO LO SE PERO LA EMOCION, EL SUSPENSO Y LA INTRIGA COMPENSAN MUCHO EL PEQUEÑO TAMAÑO DE LA HISTORIA Y PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE ADIVINARON EN QUE ME BASE PUES SI, ES LA PRIMER PELICULA DE LA TRILOGIA JASON BOURNE IDENTIDAD DESCONOCIDA, RECOMIENDO VER LAS PELICULAS SON BUENISAMAS YA QUE ESAS DOSIS QUE YO TRATE DE PROYECTAR EN MI FIC NO SON NADA COMPARADAS CON LA PELICULA, SOL QUISE DAR MI PUTNO DE VISTA Y MOSTRAR QUE NO SOLO HAY ROMANCE EN SAILOR MOON, AHORA BIEN ALGUNOS ME PIDEN SI HARE SEGUNDA PARTE YA QUE FALTARON PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON COMO EL CASO DE REI, MINAKO, PUES LE SERE SINCEROS NO SE SI HACER UNA SEGUNDA PARTE PERO NO LA DESCARTO. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SIGUIERON SEMANA A SEMANA "EL CASO DARIEN SHIELDS" MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS Y ESTOY ABIERTO A CRITICAS.**

**QUISIERA AGREGAR UNOS AGRADECIEMIENTO ESPECIALES:**

**A MALKAV IZTLI YA QUE ES UNA FIEL SEGUIDORA DE AMI MIZUNO Y LE GUSTO VERLA AUNQUE SEA DE SECUNDARI ADEMAS DE PARTCIPAR EN EL FIC PORQUE GANO EL MINI CONCURSO QUE HICE**

**A SUSY GRANGER POR TODO SU APOYO E IDEAS, GRACIAS SUSY POR EL APOYO YA VERAS QUE NO DEJARE MEJORAR**

**A LEONOR EBOLI QUE SON SU APOYO MORAL ME INSITIA A TERMINAR ¡GRACIAS CLARITA!**

**A PATTY RAMIREZ POR SER LA QUE SEMANA A SMENA DEJA SU COMETARIO SIEMPRE OPORTUNO **

**A ISA1181 GRACIAS TAMBIEN POR TU COMETARIOS**

**Y EN GENERAL A TODOS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS…**

**UNA COSA MAS APOYEN EL MOVIMIENTO LADO OSCURO DE FANFICTION EL CUAL ES PROMOVIDO POR EL GRUPO FOUR LADIES VEAN SU PRIMER FIC TITULADO "TE DESEO EN FUEGO", YO YA LO LEI Y QUEDE FASCINADO POR LA NARRATIVA Y DESCRIPCION Y PUEDO DECIR CON ORGULLO QUE PERTENESCO A ESE MOVIMIENTO.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Tiempo desconocido-_

_-En algún punto de la Costa Azul, Francia-_

Una chica de cabello rubia con dos coletas largas despedía a sus clientes quienes habían rentado unas motonetas, ella regreso al interior de su tienda donde empezó a acomodar para recibir a mas clientes ya que la temporada alta estaba por comenzar, abrió la gaveta de su caja registradora y guardo el dinero ahí estaba concentrada contando el dinero, cuando unos paso se detuvieron en la puerta

-¿Es tu tienda?-dijo una voz varonil

-Si-respondió ella sin mucha atención

-Es difícil de encontrar-Serena reacciono y volteo a ver quien era sus ojos no daban crédito ahí estaba el, el que hacia mucho tiempo había dejado atrás, ya hora estaba ahí en su puerta vistiendo un conjunto veraniego y le sonreía-¿Puedo rentar una motoneta?-

-¿Tienes una identificación?-sonreía pícaramente ella

-No, no tengo-le respondió mientras ella se lanzaba a el en un fuerte abrazo para luego darse un largo y profundo beso

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Confirmado-_dijo una voz algo distorsionada_-tenemos contacto visual esperando órdenes-_

_-Limitémonos al reconocimiento-dijo otra mientras un satélite espía norteamericano observaba las coordenadas __de la bella y hermosa Riviera Francesa…._

_**¿FIN?**_


End file.
